


Thorin’s Consort

by PenLady



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humour, Marriage, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenLady/pseuds/PenLady
Summary: “This is not the Erebor I imagined...” she sighed.It's been five years since since found herself on this quest with Thorin. She had hoped to maybe return home even briefly to see her family back then, before she got swept up by life. Now, three children and years of marriage in, she still can't seem to figure out her role as Thorins consort. Of course the dams throwing themselves at Thorin don't help. So what should she do now?
Relationships: Thorin/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. It all began with a mysterious stranger, an old guest and a plot

"ENOUGH!" Thorin yelled over the squabble that had broken out amongst the two groups of Lords in Court. He had begun utterly bored at first, as mundane issues had been debated before weighing in occasionally. Initially, the arguments between the various groups of rotund dwarrow in their best suits had mildly amused him. But eventually it had descended into a hilarious fight, making the fat dwarves fighting in their bright suits look like a children's game of elaborately coloured marbles, and he had been unable to keep a straight face which had left him with no option but to intervene. "You do utter disrespect to the Gallery of Kings with your petty squabbles and your fishwife manners!"

Silence instantly cut through the group, where they stood frozen in place; Three fat, short Lords dressed in bright hues of reds and greens and purples still with their pudgy little fingers shoved into each others chests. And now they remained exactly like statues, fearful of their King but also mid fight with one another.

"But my King, we do not understand why Her Royal Highness cannot attend one court session a month? It is only a few hours of time we ask for. And we understand Her Highness _has_ returned to work -" one of the pink faced blubbery lords at the centre of the squabble spoke up a little quietly.

"Our Queen has no need to stand here and witness such nonsense - when she raises our future rulers and carries out far more important work." Another Lord at the periphery of the larger group spoke up. Shobha had, despite her unwillingness to engage in frank politics, gained many supporters amongst the nobility through her quiet, unpublicised work. She had even won over some critics through her kind and unbiased treatment of various family members when illness or injury has struck at inopportune times. Unlike Oin, who had to manage the whole infirmary and so didn't see as many patients, she had never turned away a soul who had asked for her help, however busy she had been.

"She has graced us on occasion where it was required. But these questions you have can just as easily be answered by Prince Fili on the next occasion that matters of the escape routes from the Market are raised in court as part of the agenda." Thorin replied.

"But trading and business will be affected by what her Highness proposes!" Another Lord countered from the centre of the fray.

"I would like to remind you that the lower trading halls are only open today because the Queen has drawn an agreement with our King!" A different Lord weighed in this time.

"Without proper debate or discussion of such a contract amongst us though!" Yet another ruddy, large figure bustled his way out of the fight, turning to face Thorin, almost pleadingly only to be interrupted angrily by a more powerful peer.

"Aye! She curries special favour through her place as his wife!" His bolder statement was less well received by others who were strong supporters of their King.

"What do you insinuate? That our King accepts her requests in exchange for favours of the bedchambers?!" Another angrily replied.

"I had no intention of reopening these market halls." Thorin finally stepped in. "If not for your Queens hard work with Lord Gloin, and Prince Fili on devising escape tunnels it would have remained so: I have seen the death and destruction by the firedrake firsthand! So let me make it simple for you. No tunnels: no Markethall!"

The entire grand hall fell silent as his words rang out. He sounded commanding. Irate even. But beneath his facade he was laughing, and couldnt help but think of how she would have found this all very funny indeed.

The reality of the matter was that she had sought help from Mara and her few supporters amongst the noble classes to survey the lower halls and dig tunnels so that there were proper escape routes out in the event of some emergency. The work for which had come from the future merchants who had leased stalls there. The contracts she had drawn up cut out the Lords in Council who wished to debate the matter hoping for more power over the matter and so more money. Instead she had arranged to pay them a minor fee from the tax raised to keep them happy, but the remaining work and maintenance had been continued to be paid for by the merchants own profits, which had been plentiful.

Now, the some of the Lords who had realised how lucrative these markets were, had been angling to get more tax money into their own pockets by insisting on debating and delaying the whole process. Their latest concern was indeed their lack of control over this matter.

Thorin equally had to admit it aroused him unspeakably just how well she had politically outwitted all those greedy and scathing Noblemen in favour of the large group of merchants who had set up stalls on the lower market halls. And she wasnt even trying. It made him wonder what she would be capable of if she had turned her hand to actual politics.

Cursing the day that anyone had invented undergarments for the discomfort in his loins at those thoughts and silently thanking his long jacket for hiding his soon to be raging erection at her cost, he decided to end matters for today.

"Then this concludes our debate for now." He stood up with a sidelong glance at Balin, as the crowd beneath him dropped into a group bow. "Prince Fili will return next week for any questions. Please let Balin know in advance what you wish to discuss so that we may present you with the apt figures and details..."

Thorin held his hands together over his crotch in a formal manner for good measure just in case, before turning to leave, wondering how he might seduce her this evening.

...

She carefully settled the sleeping baby in her arms down in the cot near their bed. Their daughter was only still thirteen months old and she was not ready to move her cot into the adjoining nursery with the Princes yet. It meant that Thorin didnt always get a good nights rest either. But he never complained.

Between the twins and their new baby daughter, they were both usually very tired. It also meant that there was little or no love making. So Thorin was lately unable to hide both his arousal for missing her, or his jealousy at her spending time with other men including Fili - even though it was only in a professional capacity.

Quickly she set out the twins fresh nightshirts on their beds before moving to the bathroom where they sat in the bath playing with their toys.

"Mama! We want to get out now..." Thrainuil complained.

"Yes of course. I'm sorry your water must be getting cold." She dipped a hand into the bathwater to check only to be surprised by how warm the water was. It was almost as though the bath was freshly drawn.

"No Mama - Arun makes it warm," the eldest of the two revealed very matter-of-factly.

"Did you turn on the taps? I have told you not to play with the taps baby; it can get hot and even scald you -" she observed the bath suspiciously since the level had not changed considering how hot the bath water was!

"No Mama! I make it warm..." Arun replied, looking up at her with those big green eyes of his. "Like Thrain said. Although, I could probably make it boil too if you wanted..."

She paused for a moment looking at her two sons who sat there in the large tub together. While they were certainly twins and bore a strong resemblance, the older looked like a small version of Thorin without a doubt. Whereas Arun had green eyes, hauntingly like Ulmo along with his aquiline nose and perfect lips. At times seeing her second born child and the resemblance he bore to his Valar father made her feel a terrible guilt, for this was a secret she had failed to share with her husband to this very day.

"Mama...?" Arun reached up to her cheek with a gentle warm wet hand. "Are you upset with me?"

"Oh no my baby!" She snapped back out of her head taking his hand in hers and pressing a kiss to his palm. "Come on lets get you out!"

"I offer assistance, my lady." A familiar voice called from where she had left the towels.

No matter how busy the infirmary had been, she had always made time to give the princes a bath and tuck them in to bed. Often this had been on her own given how busy Thorin was of late. But she had occasional help too.

"I present towels, for two fine crown princes of Erebor!" Fili stood in the bathroom this time with two towels one over each shoulder.

Smiling Shobha moved towards him and took the green towel off his left shoulder giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Blue for Prince Thrain... And Green for Prince Arun..." He picked out the older twin and wrapped him in the towel carrying the child into the room while Shobha followed with Arun. "I thought you might be grateful for a little help today, my lady?"

"Thank you Fili... I do feel rather tired today." Shobha agreed gratefully. They had been working together for so long on matters of the market halls that he had grown to know her closely, and she had come to rely on him quite a bit herself.

"Aye, I know. And you have had a particularly busy day on your feet with little time for food or drink." He smiled gently at her. "I know uncle is busy with court on my behalf. So it seems only fair that I help you with the lads. Besides, I have some more things to go over which I could do later."

"They really are upset about this arent they?" She chuckled as she got the boys changed into their night shirts one by one. "There was hardly any interest in reopening the lower market hall until we set everything up and they realised there was some money coming in."

"Its not just the money, my lady. Its also the power." Fili offered. "That particular faction of nobles are angered as they have finally realised how you have cut them out of the contracts with the merchants."

"Well, there is no need for them to have any say over what the individuals and the few investors have poured all their hard work into." She replied distantly, her mind still fixed on her younger son as she ran a hand through his soft chestnut hair.

"What is it that troubles you my lady...?" Fili observed her carefully. He had always possessed a certain soft spot for her and while he fought it knowing the consequences it was hard to deny that he often longed to spend more time with her. While he believed in the reopening of these Markets, it had left him working many hours and so closely with her that he had come to learn so much about her; from the subtle expressions on her soft features to the unusual language she used which clearly hailed from her home land. And he was certain that she too had grown closer to him.

She brought her face close to her son, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, attempting to hide the worry.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about some of the things I have to do for Christmas - I mean Yule..." She lied.

"Dwalin is already arranging for a tree to be brought up to your parlour, Shobha. And every year you trim the tree so beautifully..." he replied moving towards her slowly and watching as she tucked her older son in next, kissing his forehead just as tenderly as she did Arun. "Although I must agree with Uncle that my favourite is your Diwali lights..."

He smiled to himself as he recollected how she had bathed the stone balcony in the glow of dozens of lamps. She too had dressed in a sari, and made silken tunics for the two princes. This particular year she had even shared a traditional prayer in her language and blessed them each with a scarlet vermillion powder dot to their foreheads. It felt as though he had travelled to some far away, enchanted and exotic land.

Watching her thoughtfully fold the boys clothes and tidy them away, he moved closer still. He wondered whether she missed her homeland and her kin, for with each passing year she had appeared to trust them more with her own personal customs.

"But that is not what truly worries you, my lady... Is it?" Fili uttered softly. He wanted to embrace her and tell her that he understood. To let her know that everything was as it should be and that she belonged there. But despite how close they had grown, they barely ever embraced. He knew the dangers of angering an already jealous Thorin at this point. "I have worked with you closely for the last five years. I know you well enough to know that..."

But she simply turned to face him before gently raising her small cool hand up to his cheek.

"You are too good to me Fili..." She looked up into his eyes for a moment before setting a hand on his arm. He had been a sympathetic ear when it came to her unpopularity with the noble classes of which she experienced a lot. Fili had even been the sweetest uncle when it came to defending their very naughty twins from a very angry King, as they wreaked havoc all throughout Erebor. "I think we should finish the changes to this final draft. And then I will feel a lot better..."

She moved towards the parchment he had left on the twins desk and then paused, turning to look back at the blond Prince. The last five years had been good to him. With less travel, better food and time for training, he had grown into a fine nobleman with a physique to match his uncle, although he was not quite as tall. He even appeared to gained some of that Thorin-esque majesty, so that it was painfully evident that he was a crown prince.

"Fili... I just want to say thank you for all your support with this." She smiled, receiving a graceful nod back.

"My lady?" The familiar and commanding voice of her husband announced his arrival, making them both spin round startled to find Thorin standing there. His clearly looming presence was both magnificent and terrifying all at the same time. "Forgive my tardiness -"

"I'm sorry they were both so tired they just fell asleep," she apologised walking over to him. Their interactions were now automatic after five years of marriage and three children together. And she was grateful for that, as she was still distracted by the revelation her younger son had made. "Are you okay? You look tired..."

She leant up and against his strong frame to press a chaste kiss to his lips, only to have him wrap an arm around her waist and pull her in for more.

"Aye." Thorin revealed his irritation, which had grown three fold since he left the gallery of Kings. "Your Market Halls may be popular with all but these nobles."

"Oh no! Was I supposed to turn up for queries?" She glanced from her husband to the crown prince, who frowned and slowly shook his head.

"No my lady. But I will be glad when the work is complete." Thorin shot an irritated look at his nephew. "I apologise, but I haven't had the time to look over the final plans although I am happy to sign them..."

"Thank you Uncle. That will be more than what we need."

"I really needed to speak with our sons tonight." He looked down at his wife.

"Well it will have to wait. But whatever is so urgent? They are only five years old Thorin."

He glanced from her to their sleeping twins, and then to his nephew. While it was clearly unfounded, and he knew fully that his wife bore no inappropriate feelings towards his sisters son, it was difficult for him not to feel a pang of jealousy due to the close nature of their friendship. Fili had even helped her tuck their sons into bed that night which had added, much to his ire.

Thorin moved towards the sleeping princes in their beds, still possessively holding her hand before addressing his nephew again.

"Would you return my wife back to me for the evening now please Fili?"

Apparently Fili didnt need another invitation. Picking up this scrolls, he immediately left the room.

"An incident took place in the hot spring pools this week, where two of the pools grew incredibly hot." Thorin eyed the now peacefully sleeping boys with some suspicion, despite their current angelic appearance. "It was not dangerous, but rather an uncomfortable surprise for several of the nobles who were relaxing in the warm waters..."

"I am not sure I know much about that," while her words were in fact true, even she couldnt help wonder if the twins had their hand in that. "Were the boys there? I have specifically asked them not to play near the pools. And Lola looks after them during most afternoons so she is very good and usually has a schedule for them."

Lola was also Mara's nanny once, but was no longer needed since Gimli was now almost twenty years old, which made him an awkward but sweet adolescent in dwarf terms. Gloin and Mara still kept her on in their employment and protection since she was still young herself, with Mara firmly in pursuit of good suitors for her!

"Aye...? But she did not inform you of any incidents where they disappeared from reach?" He raised an eyebrow at her moving closer still.

"No. Nothing like that." She reached up quite deliberately and placed both her hands on his broad chest, moving closer too so that she could slip them under his fine velvet jacket. The silver in his hair had increased over the last five years since she met him first, and with exception to a few more crows feet around his eyes, which in truth had been due to more smiling, he still looked as handsome and rugged as he did once when she first found him that fateful day out in that strange field. "But I can have a word with them tomorrow -"

"My lady... I know what your discipline of them is like." He scoffed at her as he grasped her waist firmly and pulled her against his body hungrily. "Is that why you offer me your delicious body?"

He bore into her with his cold, azure eyes for a moment before in to kiss her rather rather roughly. Even now, after all these years, he made her feel utterly naked when he did that, as if he saw through all those layers that she wore.

"I would describe this more as helping yourself, wouldnt you?" She whispered as he continued his assault of rather possessive kisses down her neck before forcefully pulling open her neckline and rather more reverently kissing the tops of her breasts. "And I am firm with the boys! Its just that you will catch more flies with honey rather than vinegar..."

"Well," he immediately scooped her up into his arms and quickly carried her through to their bedroom. "I would love to discuss this further Amralime, but I fear my desperation would not give me enough time to even get your clothes off..."

She fell on the bed with a distracted nod. Her mind was still on her youngest sons new found ability. And she was not sure what to do any longer. She wanted to tell Thorin everything, but it felt like confessing to adultery, and she certainly was not guilty of that, even if she did feel guilt over hiding the truth. She did not even have sex with Ulmo.

"There is that look again." Thorin cupped her chin in his calloused hand. "You are thinking of work. Or the children..."

She looked up at him and smiled gently.

"Let me make you forget..." He kissed her mpre gently this time. "And the boys will begin school from next week. It will teach them discipline - REAL discipline."

But before she could disagree, his hand had found its way under her skirts and between her legs. And she was no longer able to think straight let alone speak.

"Just let me take care of you, beautiful." He whispered as she kissed him. "And my decision for the lads is final."

...

She watched their sons through the glass window anxiously as they paid attention to the class tutor.

"They will be fine my lady." Thorin stood beside her, paying more attention to her than their sons. He had no doubts that the boys would succeed well. "They are ready, my beauty. See; they do not even look for you now."

"But what if they suddenly worry? I promised Thrain i would not leave here until they were ready for lunch." She protested angrily. Their sons were five years old, while all the other dwarflings were eight years before starting school.

"Would you prefer something else to think of...?" Smirking, he came to stand directly behind her, pressing himself against her body so she could feel his need for her and making her gasp in surprise.

"Thorin! This is our sons' first day of school!" She turned around to glare at him. But apparently her annoyance only turned him on more! "Have you no shame?"

He merely grasped her waist and pushed her against the wall beside the window claiming her lips with the authority only a true King possessed.

"No my lady. As your husband and King - I have this right..." He picked her thighs up to wrap them around his waist, thrilled at what an effect it seemed to be having on his young bride while he continued his assault of kisses down her neck.

Her chest heaved as he unbuttoned the short jacket she wore over her dress to reveal her soft brown skin beneath. That was home for him, and truly he had been worried about many things of late including her, although he felt it unfair to burden his already busy wife with such matters. Instead he found unparalleled solace in her arms and between her legs.

Now fully in control, and watching her concentrating desperately in an attempt to keep quiet in that isolated corridor designed for new starters parents to observe their young, he silently thanked the Gods that they were the only parents whose children were starting school for the rest of that year.

He lifted the mass of skirts on her formal dress up over her smooth legs, and quickly freeing his aching length, buried himself deep within her, watching her face for any signs of discomfort.

"Dont think about anything now, my love. Just give yourself to me," he whispered in her ear as he thrust in once more.

"Thorin! We shouldnt -" she panted, only to find the words she wanted to use had completely disappeared. "I will get pregnant again -"

"Then let it be. You look beautiful when you are growing with my babe..." He gave her one of his boyish smiles. It was the type of smile that he only managed around her and when they were alone. "And we do make such beautiful younglings -"

But his words scared her. Between the thought of everything around Arun, her worry abour what to do with his gift, and then her own mounting workload, her head was no longer in an amorous mood.

Stiffening up, she pushed a hand out against his chest and pushed herself away.

"We will get caught. And I have so much work!" She panted, as she clutched onto herself in a desperate attempt to straighten her clothing and hair.

"So what? We commit no crime, but to enjoy what is rightfully ours..." Thorin grumbled as he laced his trousers back up. "Be grateful I abolished the rules that require the consummation of our marriage to be witnessed by senior nobles on my council."

He moved towards her, a prowling beast still in pursuit of his prey, watching her carefully for anything.

She had in the past been open to such adventurous trysts although her appetite was lessened recently. But birth of any of their babes had not been easy for her, and just as it had taken time for her carnal desires to return after their twins were born, he remained patient that in time with the correct conditions, she would open herself up to him, like a rare flower in bloom. Still, it did not prevent him trying every opportunity he got. Some attempts had, after all been spectacularly successful!

"Tell me, my love, what weighs so heavy on your mind?" He gently stroked her cheek, finding himself lost in her big, brown, doe-eyes. "Let me share your burdens, as I once promised when we first met. I will not judge -"

Her heart beat faster, a combination of his proximity, her desire to give herself to him, and fear of having hidden the secret that now threatened to reveal itself.

"This is not the Erebor I first arrived in, Thorin," she replied disheartened. "Dont make promises that you cant keep, my husband."

She had been expected back in the market hall long ago, although she had remained all this time. And while she couldnt bare to leave, she needed to distract herself with work, at least until she had time to think things through with a clearer head.

To his dismay she planted a soft kiss on his lips before leaving him standing there.

...

Shobha scanned the large crowd gathered in the lower market hall as Fili concludes his speech. His words were punctuated by rounds of applause.

"But all this would never have come to pass if not for the vision and the persistence of our Queen Consort. And while she leaves me to make the speeches and grand introductions, it is only right that all who know and love these halls have named them the Queens Market." Fili smiled softly and bowed to her, where she stood beside him. "We offer you our gratitude."

There was a pause as everyone there followed in a quiet sea of rustling sounds created by everyone as they shuffled their cloaks and dresses to bow or curtsey low.

"Oh - thank you! Please rise. And truly, to see how everyone here has thrived is all the thanks I need..." She replied awkwardly, before moving towards Fili. "And none of this would be possible without the tireless work of all the building team, the merchants, Lord Treasurer Gloin, Lady Mara, Lady Dis and Prince Fili, who has spent hours working with our noble council: To all of whom I offer my gratitude."

As she bowed her head, the sound of applause and cheers erupted before her. Then within moments the ceremony had concluded and everyone had begun to wonder around the market hall visiting stalls or generally strolling around.

The new renovations had created new access tunnels, some which were sealed amd ready for an emergency, and others which already existed but had been strengthened with additional grand store rooms created too. It meant more winter supplies could be housed. She had not thought specifically of that when she first planned the idea, but rather she had been thinking of when Mordors forces lay siege to Erebor.

Smiling absentmindedly at several groups of polite guests and merchants, she gravitated towards an empty tunnel. She was tired after so many months of careful planning, political manoeuvres, and juggling work with the children. It also troubled her that the Valar had not spoken to her in some time. Over the past few years she seemed to have developed a relationship with the Valar, in particular Ulmo, master of the waters, had grown a soft spot for her. On many an occasion he had come to her in her dreams and given her advice or at least some sort of cryptic message to help. But of late things had gone strangely silent.

Walking along the enormous tunnel she observed the open store rooms with their large spaces, when she heard what sounded like quiet steps ahead of her.

She froze, straining her ears to listen. There were fewer torches lit down this particular tunnel making it a lot darker in places so that it was easy for someone or something to lurk in the shadows.

After a few moments of hesitation she decided the best course of action was to rejoin Fili, who she had no doubts was looking for her.

But as she took a few steps backwards, a cloaked figure emerged from the darkness and beckoned her towards him.

"Stay back! The guards will be here any moment." She spoke confidently, cursing herself for not wearing her dagger, which she had stopped for some time. And shouting would never work

To her utter surprise instead of moving away, the hooded figure moved defiantly towards her in a few quick paces and grasped her hand, pulling her further into the darkened passage.

"Stop! Right now -" but before she could say anything more, the figure had pushed her against a wall, covering her mouth with his gloved hand.

"You need not fear me, my Queen." He spoke in a quiet whisper as he towered over her. "I am your loyal servant, although I cannot show myself for now. I am here to warn you of a threat against you..."

He paused, clearly assessing for her reaction to make certain she had been assimilating the information he had revealed.

"What? Here in Erebor? Why? I have no hand in politics..." She whispered back frowning, once he slowly moved his hand away.

"You think not, but you help those who work hard, rewarding the outcasts, the mercantile classes, which in turn is seen as taking money from the pockets of the nobles who would ask to tax those dwarves." He revealed. "You anger the nobles in the Iron Hills... This very opening - is it true that your contracts were set directly with the King? Leaving out the control that the council would have claimed?"

"Well... Yes... But the nobles are getting enough of a cut to keep them happy..."

"But you keep the taxes out of their hands directly." His voice sounded strangely familiar, although she couldn't recall anyone she knew of that had the same build of this dwarf. He was almost as tall and broad but not as heavy set as her husband. "Can you not see why some would oppose you?"

"So what do they want - to get rid of me?"

"They know the King waited almost one hundred and fifty years to marry you, he will never seek another suitor should anything happen to you. No, they seek to remove your power in court." He looked around as if expecting someone to turn up any moment. "I do not know any more details, but you must remain guarded. Anything might be used to break the King's trust in you..."

"What?!" Her heart beat faster now, wondering whether it would be related to Arun. Thorin was jealous and while it was a hard sell to claim she had an affair with the Valar, it was was hard to know how his less rational side might react to such information.

"I will inform you as soon as I hear any more..." He replied hurriedly looking around taking a step back.

She had hoped for more time to figure out how to deal with the secret she had kept from Thorin for so long, but now she feared the worst might come from it. Breathless, she clutched onto her heavily embroidered bodice, that had been tightened a bit too much and leant against the wall.

"Why would you warn me?"

"Because there are those who love you. And would follow you to the very ends of this earth." He bowed, and stepped back into the darkness only to disappear like a ghost!

"Wait! How will I find you?!" She called out but it was too late. He was gone.

She shut her eyes in the darkness, taking slow and calming breaths.

"My lady...? What are you doing here?"

She opened her eyes to find Fili standing by her in the darkness, just about making out his eyes taking her in with curiosity.

"Are you alright Shobha?" Fili asked again.

"Yeah. But I think I need to get out of here..."

...

She slipped her bathrobe off and slid into their large stone bath filled with perfectly warm water and scented with sandalwood and some exotic floral concoction she had purchased in the market hall. Her hair was loose and she had placed her wedding rings and courting beads in a special trinket box beside her bed so that she could bathe without fear of losing them in the giant dark stone tub as she had done after they had first wed.

The children were tucked in their beds, Mara's nanny keeping an eye until Shobha was done. But she intended on having a long and relaxing bath today.

Several large projects that she had worked on in her role as Thorin's consort had all come to completion, and she had finally found time with the little ones to trim their Christmas tree.

Tonight she would unwind and relax fully, knowing that as soon as Thorin had returned from inspecting the mines that she would finally tell him everything about Ulmo and Arun. She had committed no egregious mistake, nor had she committed adultery. It would be stupid not to expect Thorin to react with jealousy, but she also imagined that he would finally see sense. The child was still biologically his child also!

Sliding all the way down, she let her head submerge beneath the surface fully, holding her breath for as long as she could before emerging back up to take deep breaths. Then leaning herself along the side, she closed her eyes.

The tub was far too large just for her. And usually she enjoyed her baths better with Thorin, but they were never solely baths with him, usually turning into foreplay and more. This was not the sort of distraction she needed.

She hadn't heard Thorin's arrival until she felt his hands stroking her wet hair.

"Let me wash your hair, my beauty..." He spoke in his deep velvet voice, which made her skin prickle with goosebumps. "Mmmm... My darling... That is precisely the response I wished to garner... But it is most appreciated..."

He hummed happily into the skin of her neck, before standing to remove his tunic and moving to collect a stoppered pot of hair cleansing oil.

"Thorin, I have to tell you something," she sat up taking the moment. "Please... Listen to me..."

"Very well, my wife." He returned to the tub with pot, and pulling up a small stool took a seat so he could watch her. Allowing his eyes to stray over her nude, wet form submerged in water he couldn't help hide an automatic smirk that threatened to make itself visible on his face. "That sounds serious, my beauty..."

"Yes. And it's really important: so please hear me out fully before you interrupt..."

"Very well..." He nodded pulling up his stool dipping his hand in the water. Seeing her body like that made him always think of the children's stories she described about the creatures she called mermaids. He sometimes imagined her reclining entirely nude on a rock by the ocean under the sun, her brown skin glistening surrounded by her long glossy raven hair, and a bright flower tucked above her ear.

"Do you remember I told you about how I was saved by Ulmo after I died in those waters..." She began frowning at her husband momentarily before reaching out of the water and tapping his knee in an attempt to regain his clearly distracted mind. "Please listen - and stop imagining whatever vulgar thing you maybe conjuring in your mind..."

"Aye my love..."

"Look if you pay attention to what I have to say and you still feel worked up, I promise you can have me in any way you wish." She offered, making him quirk his eyebrows at her.

"This sounds extremely serious indeed, my beauty. Very well, you have my fullest attention - as I intend to make you pay a hefty price for this afterwards!" He cupped her chin and leant down to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Well.. you remember Ulmo marked my skin for saving my life...? And this was decided by the Valar because I was fated to carry your children... Well there was an additional price to pay..."

"Instead of one child, we were blessed with twins..." Thorin replied.

"And the second child would be forever linked to Ulmo -"

A knock sounded on their bathroom door, interrupting her. At first they both looked at one another startled by it, but when the knocking grew more urgent, Thorin immediately rose from the stool to answer it.

"Brother, I am sorry to interrupt your day so late but Great Aunt Aida has arrived from the Iron Hills..." It was Dis.

"Well surely, she must be exhausted and will wish for a proper rest first -" Thorin began but was interrupted.

"She insisted that she must have an audience with you right away!" Dis' voice sounded worried.

"Well what in Mahals name could be the urgency?" He looked over at Shobha. "Let me go and sort this out Shobha..."

"No. She wants to see you both..." Dis corrected from outside the door.

"It's okay Thorin..." She stood up from the bathtub, avoiding his gaze as he drank in her naked form before she wrapped herself up in her robe.

They stood in their parlour, Shobha in two bathrobes to keep warm, while Thorin had tossed on a tunic, with Dis, Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin all gathered before a very old and frail looking dwarrowdam. She was dressed in expensive looking clothing, and scanned them all with a terribly sour expression - as though she had begun to suck on a lemon after taking her dentures out!

"Well, I hope your travels were not too tiring." Thorin broke the ice while Dis poured her out a cup of tea. "If we had known you were arriving we could have arranged for us all to have late supper -"

"Nonsense lad. I am your grandfathers sister. Erebor was my home once too, before I was wed to Gror. And Thrain always welcomed me home day or night. Raena was no different although she was an outsider." Despite looking awfully frail and old, it appeared that Aida still possessed quite a bite! "No, I did not come here for a banquet, but rather I am here as an old woman wishing to see her great nephew and niece and all her other kin one last time before she dies..."

Aida reached back with her walking stick and gave a sharp smack on the legs of the poor unsuspecting attendant who had accompanied her. He was a thin young man with a pale face and watery grey eyes who immediately stepped forward and pushed the chair she sat in closer to them all.

The chair Aida sat in was easily recognisable. It was a comfortable armchair made of light wood, but its lower half had been adapted to fit two large and two small wheels. Shobha instantly recognised it, as she had given the idea to Ori and Dori, based on wheelchairs back home. Of course she was not an accomplished sketcher but had conveyed her ideas clearly enough to give a foundation for their design. She had then watched them perfect it over the course of four weeks before completing it with grand and soft upholstery befitting a grand old lady of the Iron Hills. They had, at the time revealed who it was for, she was sure, although she did not pay much attention.

Seeing Aida in her grand wheelchair, Shobha was unable to fully suppress a smile, which turned out to be a mistake.

"I do not know what you have to smile about lassie. Take me over to our new Queen Consort, Meldin. Let me have a good look at her." She barked, making the poor attendant jump into action steering the chair wildly over to where Shobha and Thorin stood. "So this is your new bride eh? This little slip of an woman from the East... You wait all these years Thorin, turn down our beautiful lasses with their heritage and upbringing for this one! She is barely a girl! And you've had three children too eh? You should have filled out a bit more by now."

Aida curled her cracked lip at Shobha, displaying clear disdain.

"Great Aunt - we have not had time to get dressed -" Thorin tried to explain only to be silenced by the old woman.

"Don't make excuses for your poor taste in lasses. I hear the nobility on your council are not thrilled either. And to hear Thorins Queen works in the infirmary like a commoner - and has gone to visit the outcasts of Ered Mithrin!" Aida sneered again.

"Shobha has done so much for Erebor Great Aunt -" Fili protested, finally unable to hold his tounge either, but she was just as vicious.

"Hold your tongue lad! You are not so old that I may not bend you over my knee to teach you how to respect yer elders!" She spat.

"Elders...?" Dwalin whispered to Kili. "She's more like the living dead eh?"

"Fundins boy?!" Aida turned towards him now. "I'm OLD - not DEAF you dirt brained fool! I do not recall Fundins wife adopting a girl... Surely of you claimed this lass as yer kin, then there would be papers presented before the council of elders...?"

"Ah well my lady, our mother worried our sister was a princess from a hunted clan. And that her clans enemies would try to take her life also. So she was raised in secret..." Balin stepped in, being a better thinker on his feet and giving his brother a nudge. "Her papers were drafted but only passed once she came of age. Presented before our King in exile."

"A King who dreamt of bedding the little slip from the day he set eyes on her I imagine..." Aida scoffed at Thorin again. "No need to hide it. I can see you drooling even still - after having her so many times one can only shudder to imagine! Well its all very convenient!"

"Drooling..? He probably had the largest marrow growing in his pants just moments ago before ye dragged yer half dead corpse in!" Dwalin whispered to Kili, who had to bite his lip hard in order to silence a guffaw. "She's the best form of contraception that one!"

Everyone fell quite silent in that moment. Kili and Dwalin smirking at one another, Balin shooting his brother

A chastising look, while Thorin, Shobha, Fili and Dis all stood looking somewhat annoyed but feeling unable to challenge the cantankerous old woman.

"Well. I see that I have my work cut out here..." Aida waved her hand dismissively. "Take me to our room Meldin. We will have much inspecting to perform tomorrow... I knew Erebor could never be restored to its once great glory under my brother's rule... No King will ever compare to Thrain..."

...

"Ye did what?!" Dwalins eyebrows shot up as he landed a hard blow on Thorins shoulder with the training swords. "That explains why yer so distracted..."

Thorin groaned and rolled away.

"What was I to do? She's an old woman... However odious she might be, she is the only surviving matriarch of our family... And it's only afternoon tea with Dis, Fili and Kili..."

"Oh ho! Ho! Yes sentimentality is getting the better of ya baheluh! Yer know full well that neither ye mother nor mine could stand her!" Dwalin swung his training axe with one hand, but this time Thorin was able to hold his shield up in time. "Entitled old witch! Thas what she called her!"

"Well people change..." This time Thorin swung his sword but found his sparring partner firmly block him. Instead, Dwalin kicked at his feet causing him to fall on to his back.

"Ye saw how scathingly she behaved towards the Princess! All ye've done is to send yer wife to a couple-o hours-o torture!" Dwalin knocked Thorins shield out of his hand, although the King scrambled onto his feet. "So... I am gonnae whoop yer arse!"

"What would you have me do in stead?" Thorin spun round ducking another strike to land a partial blow on Dwalins leg. But he was quick to strike back, kicking Thorin away and landing another blow on his torso.

"Make up an excuse fer her. Inspections, important meetings... Something in Dale..." Dwalin landed another blow, and Thorin groaned in response. "So since she's never gonnae let ye bed her willingly for the next... Few weeks at least... Ye better throw yerself in to training properly. And donnae expect me to feel any sympathy when yer walkin around with a massive stiffie down yer britches cause ye saw the Princess doing something provocative..."

Thorin swung his sword, moving to strike but was once again blocked by Dwalin, who only landed yet another quick strike back.

Rolling away, breathless and sweating, he winced running his shoulder where, Dwalin had struck him again. This would be a very long and painful sparring session indeed.

...

"These heathen practices of yours with the vulgar tree are quite unnecessary, dear..." Aida sneered again at Shobha. "And it really isn't very Queenly to be late..."

"My sincere apologies Lady Aida," Shobha put on a smile. "Of course if I had a little more notice, I could have moved prior engagements around better -"

"Utter nonsense dear. If a Queen cannot dictate her own schedule for the day, then who can?" Aida gestured for her to take a seat in the parlour attached to her rooms. "I was just advising Dis here, that she would do well to arrange a suitable dwarrowdam of high birth to suit Fili. It maybe too late for Thorin, but when the time comes if the council are not happy with... Your children of mixed blood, then a pure born dwarven heir from Fili and a suitable bride may be the only other solution."

Shobha glanced over at Dis, reeling from the old dams nasty words to find her sister-in-laws eyes just as wide with shock.

"Of course, if Thorin took a noble dam for a mistress then the problem would be solved..." Aida carried on in front of everyone, as if it was an acceptable thing to gleefully discuss the possibility of Thorin cheating on her!

Dis shot her a genuinely apologetic look, which made Shobha realise that Aida was never going to change her mind on any of this.

"Not that your commoner husband gave your son's much better stock... I mean the other one can't even grow a beard properly. And what sort of dwarf uses a bow and arrow? Prancing about like an elf..." Aida tutted at Dis. "But I suppose at least he was a dwarrow."

Shobha moved to sit next to Dis, while Aida continued to mutter as she drank another cup of tea offered to her by a young girl. At first the girl moved about almost invisibly, being so small, and quiet. She almost seemed to anticipate Aida's demands with utmost obedience and frightening accuracy.

"I'm sorry. She's been going on for the last ninety minute before you came... Complaint after complaint..." Dis leant in and whispered to Shobha.

Giving her usually prickly sister-in-law a sidelong glance, she came to realise that even Dis had simply given up trying to stand up for herself, or her sons with this woman.

And so giving Dis an acknowledging smile, her attention turned once again to the servant girl. She must have been of a similar complexion to Shobha, although she had a certain pallor about her, which may have been acquired due to lack of sun. And the girl, who was probably no older than fourteen, was very thin indeed. Her clean uniform barely fit her although it was the correct height! Shobha imagined the girl was of course human, and from one of the Eastern lands.

"So Lady Aida, are you enjoying your wheelchair?" Shobha changed the subject just as Aida prattled on about the many possible choices of mistress Thorin might have amongst the noble dams.

"Oh. Is that what this thing is? Well... It is not the most comfortable but it is so hard to find suitable help to carry one..." Aida replied almost taken aback by anyone showing any sort of interest in her. "Master Dori mentioned their Queen helped him and his brother in the design and build of this contraption... It really is most unnatural for a woman to be engaging in such activities... I mean you should really learn to plan dinners and balls to help your husband..."

"Just like I should encourage him to take up a mistress...?" Shobha asked with a sigh.

"That's right. It is what would be best for him... And then best for you." Aida scowled as if it was the most stupid question Shobha could have asked.

"And is that how life was after you married Lord Gror?" She asked again, wondering what had made her this horrid.

"Oh no! Gror was a wonderful dwarf!" Her voice wavered a little as she gushed over her late husband. "A most loving dwarrow. Even to the point of suffocation..."

"Perhaps quite literally.." Shobha whispered to Dis, who coughed down a mouthful of tea in reply.

And so after listening to Aida go on about how she should not have any more children with Thorin, and how even a lower born dwarrowdam might be a better option for Thorin as a mistress, or how it still was not too late while he was able to father more young, Shobha finally decided that she had suffered enough poisoning for the day.

"Well Lady Aida, it's very kind of you to invite me to tea, so I wanted to invite you personally to our Yuletide ball..." Shobha offered setting a parchment on the side table. "Of course everyone in the Erebor is invited... And this year we break tradition by making it a masquerade ball! Just something to spice things up a little..."

"Oh... Very well..." Aida was once again surprised. "Perhaps this will be a perfect evening to have Thorin pick a mistress...? It may not be too late to send special invitations to some of the noble dams..."

Shobha stood up from her seat much to Aidas open irritation.

"Well... I must go and collect the children now..." She explained without giving the old dam any room to object or change her plans. But the truth was that she planned to take the children out to Dale. It had snowed again last night, but this was the first snow of the season that had settled without thawing out! And it would be far better to enjoy this than to stay inside with this nasty old witch! Fili and Kili had the twins in the training arena this afternoon, while the nanny watched on with their little girl. If she hurried now, they would have plenty of time in the snow before Thorin could make a fuss.

"You know, it's not very Queenly to look after ones own children... You should really have several nannies..."

Shobha laughed as she crossed the room towards the door.

"Well.. like you said, I am not a very good Queen anyway right...? But I certainly plan to be a better mother." And with that before Aida could object she had already slipped out through the doors to her apartment.

...

"Do you think I need to do more Queenly things Fili?" Shobha asked quietly as she rocked Seraeya back to sleep against her chest. The toddler was well settled in her little hammock warm and well wrapped despite the newly falling snow.

"You are a fine Queen, my lady." Fili turned to flash a warm smile at her from where they stood watching Kili, the twins and Dwalin playing. "You cannot listen to that old goat!"

"I mean.. should I be planning more formal dinners and wining and dining the nobles on the council or their wives to help Thorin?"

Fili turned to look at Shobha fully. Since that day in Esgaroth during their quest, when he had torn her dress open to revive her after drowning in the icy waters of the lake, looking into her eyes for too long had made him nervous. It had been a source of jealousy for Thorin during his gold sickness, but it was hard to deny that he had found the sight of her exposed breasts rather attractive. He would never admit it but after she was revived and he had wrapped her in a blanket holding her against his own body for warmth, he had found himself rather aroused. The feel of her soft dark hair and her warm brown skin against his own had been like the quenching of a fire that ravaged him. Even now, when they worked together closely, her hair would sometimes brush against him, and for those few moments he would let his mind wonder dangerously close to the point of enjoying it.

"Any King would be enviably fortunate to have you as their Queen, Shobha." Fili repeated before reaching out to set a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "Beleive it or not, the noble classes here are not like Thorins company. They do nothing valuable to contribute to Erebor. In fact all the wealth and power of Erebor comes from the hard working citizens who mine, Smith, carve, create or trade. The nobles on his council only stand to give him advice, in return for drawing a wage. And these days the advice is not great. They are meant to help with diplomatic negotiations between kingdoms too, but there has been none of that either. And they certainly got us no help for our quest all those years ago... No it is far more important to keep the our hard working dwarrow happy - as you do so well..."

She watched the children firing snowballs at Kili and Dwalin. They had abandoned their plans to walk into Dale after they found the path had turned icy in the afternoon, as the sun was beggining to set. The poisonous words Aida spouted, had made her wonder about their future.

She couldn't help but wonder what would happen to her and their children should something happen to Thorin. Or worse, should he decide that he no longer loved her.

Back home, she would have just gone home to her parents and family who would have surrounded her with a protective wall of love and support.

But home was a million miles away. And she wasn't even sure whether there was a way back.

"What troubles you my lady?" Fili asked softly watching her wrap the sleeping babe tight to her bosom.

"Just thinking about what would happen to us, if we didn't have Thorin." She replied looking up to find his warm hazel eyes on her.

"You have been listening to that venomous old bat!" Fili shook his head bitterly. "You cannot think this way. Thorin would never leave you unprovided for. And anyway you would always have me... Or Kili -"

"You both need to live your lives, and have families of your own. And YOU especially will need to take over from Thorin when the time came.. " she gave his arm a gentle squeeze, grateful for his kindness. "You can't be saddled with your uncles wife and kids."

"Dwalin and Balin certainly would happily look after you... But I suspect Thranduil would request that you return to Greenwood. You life force is tied to him now. And he firmly believes your children are his kin because of a familial connection of some sort." Fili concluded with a hint of bitterness. "And I have observed Arun's gift in his ability to control water. It must be some sort of Elven magic that has passed from you to him..."

She fell silent at his revelation wondering whether Thorin had concluded the same. But all this time she realised that she had been carried along by a tidal wave of life, first with the quest to help Thorin, then with raising twins while they got Erebor back up and running. And finally just as life was beggining to settle down a little, Thorins almost twohundred year old sperm found a way of impregnating her again!

Now that she had a moment to breathe and think, her thoughts finally turned to home. Five years had passed with her suppressing her thoughts when they turned to home, and became painful. But now she longed to see her parents again. Their house would have been filled with love and laughter throughout this period, with Diwali and then Christmas. Her neice and nephew would be perpetually excited and even her sister would be in better spirits!

"I don't know why he even entertains that nasty old hag!" Fili huffed, and then suddenly moved in front of her turning to face her using his cloaked back like a shield as a snowball came flying over and hit him with a firm thud. "Are you alright my lady?!"

She nodded laughing.

"Oi! Not this way! Was that YOU brother?" Fili shouted at the group as he walked over to chastise them.

Scanning past the group of laughing boys and men, outside the stone bridge in front of Erebor. They had been outside for nearly an hour now, and the sun was setting.

There in the grand entrance to the Lonely Mountain a taller figure appeared, prompting the guards to all salute him. She had hoped to get everyone in before Thorin had finally realised they were out playing in the snow. But he had beaten her to it.

...

"I can't believe you would defend her!" Shobha stood warming her hands by the fire.

"You put in an effort towards everyone else; all I ask is that you try the same with her," Thorin paced up and down in their large parlour trying hard to hide his anger. "Even if it might be extremely difficult. I know she's whiny -"

"She's racist Thorin. It's kind of hard to tolerate her when she spends all her time talking about which high born dam to set you up with as your mistress." She turned around to face the fire so he couldn't see her frown. But he had found his way to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest, as he couldn't hold back his deep rumbling chuckle at that.

"And which fine dwarf would keep you company if I were to take a mistress, my Queen?" He gently moved her hair to one side inhaling the scent of her skin as he planted a soft kiss on her neck, but she pushed away, annoyed and looking at him quite seriously.

"Maybe you should have a mistress - then I wouldn't be needed in Erebor any more." She instantly regretted her choice of words as they rolled off her tongue in a thoughtless moment.

His demeanour instantly changed, as he straightened up, immediately prickling at this.

"Why would you say that?" He grabbed her hand not allowing her to walk away and gently pulling her towards him, although she was resisting. "You mean everything to me..."

"I'm sorry Thorin," she shook her head finally letting him pull her in against his broad chest, where she rested her head. "I guess I'm just tired..."

She lied. After everything recently, something about this old dwarrowdam seemed to push her over the edge.

The truth was, she felt homesick.

"I love you, my beauty. There can be no other..." He cupped her chin to look down at her, but she just shook her head.

"Tell that to someone else... Who doesn't have to hear of the various possible options of high born dams being written to now and invited to parade themselves under your nose in case they might catch your eye." She was tired of this whole conversation, and worse still, it was starting to annoy her that she couldn't just leave to her parents house for the day!

"Leave Aida to me, my love. I will deal with her.." he brushed the hair from her face.

"Sure you will -" she replied sarcastically. "Oh! I know; maybe you can have tea with her and her noble mistresses."

She felt angry, not at Thorin, but at the whole situation. It didn't matter anyway. She just needed to get away.

"Where are you going?" He asked helpless to follow since the children were sleeping in their rooms, and she had dismissed the nanny as usual.

But she didn't answer, just walking out of the door to their apartment instead.

"My Queen?" One of the King's gaurd inquired.

"Stay please. I will be back in no time..." She quickened her pace so as not to give him time to think in case he might decide to follow.

The corridors were dark, and quiet. There were only a few days left before Yule was officially celebrated with the grand banquet and masquerade ball. Grand banners of green, red and gold hung through the corridors leading to the throne room and great halls and galleries beyond. They were still adorned with Thorins crest, although not his usual deep blue colour. It gave the marbled halls a festive touch.

Halting at the sight of the busier main corridors, she turned towards a small door that led to an upper floor, swiftly climbing the stairs before reaching a quiet and narrow corridor much higher up in the mountain. These were older and less used from times even before Thrain. She sometimes walked up here with the children when they were babies for peace and quiet.

Now she needed this.

Pausing at a sconce she quickly lit the small torch using the flint, as Thorin had taught her. And then moved towards the small balcony up ahead.

As she drew closer she could feel the cool air that came from outside, until finally she stood at the battlement wall, covered in snow.

The view from up here was particularly spectacular, and only the rookery had a better vantage than this. But that was not a place where one could enjoy the view amongst the noisy and rather large ravens.

Her thoughts drifted from Ulmo to her parents and home. To the famous toy displays of Hamleys and the grand lights that would now be hanging in the centre of London. And her heart felt heavy again. Thorin had arrived during late spring and they had been sent back to Arda by early summer! He had never experienced the magical transformation that happened each year when the weather turned bleak!

And part of her wanted to share that with him. But another part of her just wanted to visit home even for a day with her children!

She sighed again and looked out over the pretty lights of Dale that twinkled below like stars of a different nature. When a gust of wind blew past blew out the small torch!

Cursing to herself, she returned back to the corridor to light it but as she reached up to find the flint behind the sconce, a gloved hand stopped her.

Startled, she gasped and turned to find the dark hooded figure.

"My Lady, I am here to warn you of a threat. There is a plot to poison your mead at the ball." He whispered. "But a sleeping potion instead of a poison to harm you, so that it appears you are intoxicated and after you are forced to retire early, allowing a male to enter your bedchamber and have you..."

"How original." She shook her head. "I don't really drink at these events. And I return early anyway..."

He moved towards her in the dark, taking a closer look at her.

"You seem unhappy, my Queen."

"No. I came here to check whether I had dropped an earring. But it's not here." She lied uncertain of the motives of a man who claimed to know of plotting against her.

But she could see his eyes better even under his hood. They were deep blue, and had a familiarity to them she couldn't quite make out.

He moved a little closer still, like he was approaching a nervous baby animal, and carefully reached out to touch her face. This time he had removed one of his gloves. His large hand brushed her cheek very faintly before he bowed his head and took a step back.

"Forgive me for interrupting the solitude you crave, my lady. But I had no other way to warn you."

She could feel his breathing softly. They were entirely alone up here. And he could have done anything to her!

"How do you know this?"

"The servants talk. And mine are loyal to me." He continued to stand close, looking down on her carefully. "There are also many amongst the servants who love their Queen, even if their masters do not..."

She felt braver now, confident he meant her no harm. And sensing the familiarity he bore, stepped closer with a view to obtaining a better look at her mysterious subject.

"Who... are you?"

But he immediately stepped back to prevent her looking closely.

"I must remain hidden, my Lady. At least for now. But know this, there are many who would not accept another as our Queen. And rest assured we will be vigilant guardians at the coming Yule celebrations... Until then, my Queen..."

He bowed low and taking her hand in his lowered his lips to her hand, letting his touch linger. But within seconds after this, he has disappeared as silently as he had approached her. Anyone else would have imagined their interaction - a ghost in the shadows.

She stood thinking for a few seconds there on the balcony, large fluffy snow flakes falling softly around her, with only starlight above.

But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the flint being struck and the torch in the sconce being set ablaze once more.

So many thoughts swirled around in her head. And suddenly it felt as though one small thing had turned into a multitude of secrets and burdens that she no longer shared with the one she loved. Her husband. Her Thorin.

Heavy footfall sounded along her quiet and cold passageway, revealing the large form she had immediately come to associate with a sigh of relief.

Thorin came to stand in the opening to the balcony she stood on. His tense, but handsome features instantly relaxing upon recognising the wonderfully familiar silhouette of his wife as she stood against the snow covered parapet and the starlit backdrop.

..….

"I am not sure I like the idea of you playing along with this." Thorin carefully fixed the clasp of her necklace, and adjusted her hair, watching her in the mirror. "How can you trust this hooded guardian of yours?"

"I get the sense that we may know him... But maybe he is just nervous about coming forward without any repercussions..." She applied kohl to her eyes before slipping on a pair of long earrings and then turned to him. "You will be there too, even if it's not clear initially, but we need to find out what this is all about..."

"It is not unknown that there were a faction of nobility who did not recognise you as their true Queen Consort. But I thought this had been stamped out." He knelt down with a gentle smile and lifted up the skirts of her sari, before clasping an anklet onto each leg and letting each piece of jewellery fall with a satisfyingly, soft jingle. "I like you in these..."

He let his hand burn a trail up her ankle and partway up one of her calves before leaning up to kiss her.

"Well... Hopefully we can wrap up the evening early..." She smiled, kissing him back, running a hand along his beard.

"My Queen," he stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Two last things..." She quickly spun back towards their mirror, causing him to curse in Khuzdul which transformed into a grunt of approval as she applied some of her latest batch of homemade red lipstick. "And then quick check on the babies..."

Every Christmas, with the influx of visiting nobility from the Iron Hills, Kili and Tauriel spent the eve of their Yule banquet babysitting for Thorin and Shobha, who were obliged to commence festivities and open the dance floor. However they would always finish their duties early and return back to their apartment. So that they had an early night in preparation for the children waking up early to open their gifts!

So after a short time fussing over the children, much to Thorins grumbling, they had finally walked into the grand banquet hall, surrounded by the King's guard, and followed by Dis, Fili, Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, Mara and several other close nobility from Erebor.

The Great hall had been perfectly decorated, with the many dinner tables adorned with lots of candles giving off a magical glow. Dis, Mara and Shobha had spent hours agonising over the seating plan to ensure all the nobility, visiting and resident had been seated in the correct groups. This meant keeping enemies apart as much as friends together!

Judging by the looks on everyones faces, they had done well!

Everyone was dressed in an array of beautiful and bold colours, silk, velvet and brocade suits and dresses with elaborate corsets and jackets.

But this particular year the banquet hall was awash with a sea of masks; each refelcted their wearer rather well, from the simpler masks, to those with a little embroidery or lace to the very elaborate, shiny or feathery affairs. Either way, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

After a brief speech by Thorin, from their head table, the feast had begun. He had spent most of the meal tensely observing her, including what little she ate and the water she drank.

And then it had been time to carry out their customary walk around amongst their guests. As they stood from their seats, groups of waiting staff had begun to clear the tables and move them around to create space for a dance floor.

"Have you got your daggers on you, my beauty?" Thorin asked, dropping down to pretend checking on his boots, but instead dropping to feel down her legs to check for the weapons.

"Yes. I do, Thorin. Please relax." She reassured him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I will be able to better relax when all this is done and you are safely back in my arms."

"And I will be, soon enough."

Dropping into a low curtsey to her King, who returned a bow of his head, they seperated in order to speak with as many as they could, as they always did, Lady Mara immediately joining her.

Soon her first offer of drinks arrived, which she accepted as it was customary. But before she moved on to the next group of nobility several waiting staff and a small group of dwarves arrived and bowed before her.

"Our loyal greetings, your highness." A small dwarrow began.

The group surrounded her tightly each dwarf offering their felicitations, and before she could say anything, a waiter had removed her full glass from her hand and replaced it with another partially filled only with water. The movement had been so quick it was hardly noticed, even by Mara!

Then suddenly, just as quickly as the group had surrounded her, they had dissipated, leaving them both a little surprised. They carried on moving to the next group of Lords and Ladies.

Once again she was offered a drink. But this time as she walked to the next group, Mara suddenly turned around to make an adjustment to Shobhas elaborate golden mask, accidentally spilling the drink, which was instantly mopped up by a server who happened to be passing by and clearing empty glasses.

Turning around to glance about the crowded room she could see Thorin as he spoke with another group on the opposite side of the room. His eyes appeared to be trained on her despite his on going conversation. She also noticed there were more young dams, mixing with the Lords and Ladies on the side of the room that Thorin continued to move along accompanied by Balin and Dwalin. One could only imagine these were the young daughters of these nobles that they had dressed up in low cut, tightly wrapped corsets, in an attempt to tempt their King.

"I should just give up shouldn't I, Mara?" She sighed deciding she didn't even wish to see what was going on.

"What?! No!" Mara replied, gently linking her arm with Shobhas momentarily. "It will help open Thorins eyes to what that wicked old Aunt of his is up to..."

"So she put out the word that he is looking for a Mistress?" Shobha glanced over at her husband momentarily, quite mortified. "Unbelievable."

"Don't look but he seems suitably disgusted by it all..." Mara glanced over past Shobha. "I'm sorry I couldn't warn you earlier, but I didn't want you to feel downhearted by it. Trust me, it will never work."

"I can't compete against those younger, boobier girls!" Shobha laughed nervously.

"You need not..." Mara peered over her shoulder and seemed to give a subtle signal, but Shobha was now used to how well this dam worked such grand events. She was gorgeous, well loved or respected by all nobility for being the Treasurer's wife, and most importantly, Mara had been a true friend and ally to her. This dam seemed to pull all the strings at these parties, and did it with perfect poise! "We all know very well that our King has much more exotic taste..."

"Well, he's just about had enough already." Fili suddenly joined the two of them chuckling.

"So everyone was in on this but me?" Shobha glanced from the golden haired prince to her dearest friend.

"Come on, my lady! You wouldn't have been interested in plotting even if you knew." Fili gave her a cheeky wink. "We just needed Thorin to know what was going on with his Aunt's visit. Or else, I would have been next. I know she was trying to force my mother into setting me up with some of these Ladies..."

"Surely your Mother wouldn't do that to you -"

"I couldn't take the risk." Fili grimaced. "So I am part of Lady Mara's group. But just so that you know - Amad knows nothing of this."

"Well, I am not in control of everything though. This loyal supporter of yours seems to truly have all the waiting and kitchen staff and servants in their control..." Mara admitted with a faint air of jealousy.

"It seems I need all the friends I can get right now..."

They all laughed just as the music changed from the gentle soft sounds being played into a slightly louder, more upbeat song.

Suddenly she felt a familiar hand wrap itself around the strip of exposed skin at her waist. Turning, she found Thorin standing there his initially irritated and quite morose look melted into the gentlest hints of a smile as she turned to face him.

"Lady Mara, you have excelled yourself at helping my wife and sister plan this event." He have her a nod of acknowledgement. "But I don't think I can tolerate much more conversation with out noble guests right now. May I borrow my Queen to open the dance floor please?"

Shobha took Thorins hand and as he moved her onto the dance floor, the entire room fell silent. With a tilt of his head, the music began again, and they were off as he led her across the dance floor. It felt just like when they first met.

"Are you still satisfied that you are in control?" He whispered as he held her close.

"Well... I'm not in control, but Mara has everything in hand." She replied back.

"I do not approve of this at all, my lady."

"But you are okay with the busty chicks being paraded around you, just in case one might catch your eye?" To say she felt a little insecure was a stretch. Ever since the birth of her daughter she had felt much older and a lot less attractive. Even his reassurances had not made her feel any better. She had imagined after losing a lot of the weight gained during her pregnancy that she would feel a little better, but she still didn't feel quite herself yet.

"Have you had anything to drink?!" His words were filled with disgust and she wasn't sure whether it was at her accusation or the thought that her drink had been spiked.

"No! In fact, my caped crusader has controlled everything. The servants have been quick to switch drinks every time I am given one. And no one noticed that I haven't drunk it..."

"I think I should accompany you back to our rooms -" he growled angrily.

"No. It's all under control." She shook her head.

"What if no one gets to you on time? What if your so called loyal subject is the offender -"

"Kili and Tauriel are next door." She reassured him. "And if he wanted to assault me then he had ample chance already."

Thorin groaned at the possibility.

"Thorin, I am sorry to interrupt," Balin stood beside them. "But Dain and some of the Lords from the Iron Hills request an audience with you -"

"This very night?" Thorin sounded irritated.

"Aye laddie. Even I was not so keen, but they say it is urgent and they plan to return back early tomorrow. There will be no other chance." The small rotund dwarf who had claimed her to be their sister, was rosy cheeked from the fine port they had been served tonight. Stood with a genuinely apologetic look. "I know this is the first celebration you have both attended since the wee lass was born..."

"It's okay Balin. I will be fine. Go Thorin. And I will see you later -"

"You are not to go anywhere until I return." Thorin addressed her sternly. "I forbid it."

"Go... I will find Mara..." She offered as he leant in to claim her lips quite possessively before following Balin with a more morose look than usual.

But before she could walk off the dance floor, she found herself face to face with another dwarf.

"May I be so audacious to ask for this dance, my Queen?" He bowed and held out a hand. He wore a teal blue velvet suit with fine, tasteful silver embroidery on the jacket as well as a mask decorated with a few peacock feathers.

"I.. er..." She hesitated at first. But when he stood up, and she was able to see his face better, even with his mask on, she immediately recognised him as none other than Lord Imli. "Lord Imli!"

This appeared to be all the invitation he needed as he took her hand and twirled her around gently.

"I didn't realise you were visiting us this Yule?" She began.

"This year has been quite eventful - and being your humble servant I had to visit..." He whispered in his deep voice. It made her realise that Imli was her mysterious hooded guardian! "I had to warn you..."

"YOU are my hooded guardian! Thank you.. "

Suddenly it all made sense. Imli was indeed a generous and kind nobleman, who had always been sympathetic towards her. He was also well loved by all those who worked for him, and had been an open supporter of the outcast dwarves.

"I am hoping the serving staff helped to remove any drinks offered to you discreely?"

"Yes..." She nodded. "Perfectly."

"Very good, my Queen. When you are ready, you can return to your rooms. I will be standing at door..." He spun her around slowly.

"But why would they do this now?"

"Your colony in Ered Mithrin, my lady, is taking money away from the pockets of some of the Lords of the Iron Hills." He explained. "They will never admit it, but it is true. And they blame you for this."

"Then I am ready to find out who is behind all this..." She felt exhausted by everything that had happened and all the effort she had put in over the last few years.

"Are you certain you wish to do this, my lady?"

"Yes." She nodded. They would ambush who was sent to overpower and assault her, then question the perpetrator. But she first had to deliver the best acting performance of her life. To look unusually intoxicated. "Well... Here goes..."

She stumbled a little, falling into his arms. Imli, who had not expected this, looked genuinely surprised, and blushed as he held her body close to his until she regained her footing.

"Thank you, good Sir. But I think I must retire to the Royal apartment." She nodded her head, as he bowed low.

Looking around as she began to walk towards the grand entrance, it was clear that her behaviour was getting noticed.

Careful not to over play things, she then moved towards the grand entrance to the banquet hall.

Thorin was still nowhere to be seen, but she couldn't wait much longer, and so receiving bows and curtseys as she moved through the crowds she turned into the main corridor.

...

Dear all,

Sorry for the long gap. This is a one shot teaser for the sequel.

Shobha has been living in Erebor for five years with Thorin, but life is not quite what she imagined in Ereborean court. Dealing with Nobility is like confronting a vicious pack of dogs. Life as Thorins consort is complicated.

Hope you like it (I am a bit rusty so forgive me if it's a bit slow to start with).

Wishing you all a happy 2021 xx


	2. Divine Secrets

She had not gone far when she spotted Aida further along the corridor.

She was not in her wheelchair, but rather standing freely holding her walking stick and berating her young servant girl.

For an apparently frail old dwarven lady, she stood quite steady. At first animatedly waving her hand and pointing her finger at the girl, Aida appeared to be yelling. The poor young girl of course stood looking down at her feet, clearly quite intimidated by the raisinlike dam's tirade. But it appeared that Aida had since asked her a question, and when the girl remained mute, staring at her feet out of fright, it took a far more sinister turn.

The old woman lost her patience and without further delay, landed a heavy slap to her face. The poor waif of a girl, instantly fell to the floor and curled up into a protective ball, holding her hands up silently to protect herself from further assault.

Shobha had seen enough, and hurried over to them, although Aida was so overwhelmed with rage that she didn't hear her approach.

"I told you to keep the vial safe you useless girl!" Aida screeched raising her walking stick ready to strike the girl curled up on the floor in fear. "You have cost us dearly - stand up you useless piece of -"

Spotting the wheelchair off to the side, and not wishing to hurt Aida, Shobha pushed it into her legs causing them to buckle so that she was forced to sit on the chair.

The old dam looked around startled uncertain of what happened herself.

"Oh dear! Lady Aida! Your wheelchair was rolling off on its own! Are you hurt?" Shobha feigned complete concern ignoring the poor servant girl, in case it got her into more trouble. But she had heard enough to know something was amiss. "Here I have put your brakes on now."

"Stupid dumb oaf of a girl! I needed help in my chair and she didn't put the brakes on!" Aida appeared to rapidly regain her composure. Her demeanour instantly turning calmer, and her voice attempting to sound more quivering like that of a frail old woman's. "Really, it is so hard to find good servants these days. But what can I do... I am just an old dwarrowdam. Any other would have the girl flogged for such a severe error..."

She glared at the girl, before turning her prune like face towards Shobha and attempting to look as though she was the victim.

While Shobha thought she was alone when she first walked along the corridor, the mysteriously prompt arrival of a guard made her realise that the shadow guards had always been tracking her whereabouts afterall.

These were a specific set of the Kings guard who had apparently grown loyal to her. They had been mostly injured dwarves who she had treated following the great battle for Erebor some five years ago. They had however soon realised that she hated the presence of formal guards around her, and so had formed a special forces team who often followed her and the children in a very stealthy manner. It also meant that if she ever needed something or found herself in a troubling situation, these men were always mysteriously at hand.

They could only be distinguished from the rest of Thorins guard by the tiny gold crown pins each wore on their collars.

"My Queen, how might I be of assistance?" The guard inquired observing Shobha, Aida and the girl still laying on the floor. This guard was young.

Then she had an idea. But she would need to move fast.

...

Thorin stood in a balcony above the banquet hall, where below he could see his bride dancing. She looked as beautiful as the day he met her, in her pink saree adorned with the jewels he had chosen for her: a flash of pink and gold as she moved light footed across the dance floor. But he couldn't help as his jealousy rose watching her in the arms of others.

At first he imagined she would have danced with Fili or Dwalin as she often did. But this dwarf was neither of them, and perhaps as tall as him although not as broad. He stood out handsomely as he too danced well and wore a suit of teal with a peacock feathered mask. And she seemed to be rather comfortable in his arms, even conversing with him.

"Balin, who is that? Dancing with Shobha?" Thorin looked down, a little green eyed as his advisor patiently joined him peering over the balcony wall.

"Ah, I believe that is young Lord Imli," Balin replied quite innocently, although he was fully aware of the ire it would create.

"Imli?" Thorin sounded angry.

"Aye, Thorin. Now don't be angry, he is one of our most loyal supporters amongst the nobility. And he wields considerable sway in the Iron Hills given how wealthy he is in addition to his place as head of the Smiths Guild." Balin reassured him. "He has proven himself more than loyal to you and the lass - I cannot see him doing anything to harm her..."

"Its not harm I worry about..." Thorin grumbled.

But Balin soon directed him towards a group of well dressed dwarrow, who also apparently appeared rather well fed for that matter!

"My lords," Thorin tilted his head to greet the group standing together closely deep in hushed conversation.

"Your majesty," they greeted him in unison, bowing together.

"Thank you Lord Balin, for arranging an audience with our King..." One lord nodded.

"But we wish to discuss a matter of great difficulty... and delicacy… One concerning business." Another lord in a deep purple suit began.

"You see our mithril has not been selling since the sale of mitrhil from Ered Mithrin commenced..." A third Lord stepped forward. "It is putting us all at great financial losses. As such it is impacting on our tax fees, and our armoury sales -"

"I was not aware that you sold armour?" Thorin raised an eyebrow surprised.

"It is not a large amount, merely commissioned orders, usually to the northern towns. There have been stray orc attacks and having suitable armour is essential to prevent major losses of injuries to the citizens of such settlements.." the lord in the purple suit commented.

"But surely mithril is not the usual type of armour simple villagers would request?" Thorin observed him with further suspicion. "And most other weapons from the Iron Hills are suitably sophisticated enough."

"You would be surprised, your majesty..." He corrected careful to now his head as he contradicted. "Either way, the colony is troublesome to us, Sire."

"They travel to the Iron Hills, trade there, mix with our people as though they are normal." One of the other Lords spat unable to contain his disdain. "All, we ask is that you limit their freedoms. Freedoms bestowed by your Consort."

"And we hear that you seek a mistress, Sire. We would offer wonderful options. Real lasses with ample bosom and hips, and of high standing." Another Lord chipped in. "This would secure a suitable alliance between our settlements also – perhaps even a Dwarven heir?"

"Sadly, I do believe you are quite misinformed there – and my sons will rule." Thorin was taken aback by this. "Who could have possibly made such a claim?"

"Why your Great Aunt, your majesty," another dwarrow spoke up. "It is no shame. Sometimes alliances between our race and others do not suitably satisfy. In the end our female folk are generous in their proportions, appetites as well as their affections..."

"And children of men have no understanding of how to satisfy a dwarf... Even their own menfolk often seek solace in more than one woman -"

"I truly have little time for this. I suggest that you make your point quickly." Thorin snapped impatiently glancing towards the balcony wall again, wondering if his bride was still remained in the arms of Imli on the dance floor.

"Your majesty. We wish to ask you respectfully that you manage the decisions which your Consort makes better. Or else we will not be able to control the consequences of such actions..." The first fat drawven lord who had spoken now voiced his thoughts, clearly with the others in agreement from the vigorous nodding that went on.

"Her place is to keep you satisfied amongst the furs on a good mattress. Or minding your bairns..." Another chipped in with a low tone. "Not poking her nose in the business of the Iron Hills; Dwarven business."

"Or... You COULD simply take a mistress from the Iron Hills... One who would heal any discord between the two clans." The dwarf who spoke earlier added, once more. This time it sounded more like a veiled threat.

Thorin would have immediately unsheathed his sword and taken all their heads right away if he hadn't thought it might lead to huge rift between their clans. It would also put Dain in a terrible position. Although officially the leader of the Iron Hills clan, being the only family of a royal blood line, he sat on their throne. But he was a leader only in name. Most of his decisions made were through advice of his council of lords. Lords that Thorin was steadily realising were more dishonest than common thrives!

He took another step away disinterested and glanced over the balcony hoping to catch a glimpse of a flash of fuschia pink and gold as his wife danced, but didn't notice her straight away.

"Does Lord Dain know?" Thorin snapped back without looking at them. "That you are selling Mithril at a very unreasonable cost... Or that you are selling weapons meant for his army off to villagers in the north?"

But by the time he turned back around the dwarves were scampering away as fast as rather chubby, middle-aged dwarrow could move. It was like the scattering of mice as a cat prowled in. And looking across to the other end of the large balcony he could see exactly why, as Dains broad and shorter figure approached him.

"Cousin! A merry Yuletide to ye!" He laughed as he firmly grasped Thorins shoulder and proceeded to bash their foreheads together, rather hard. "Been lookin for ya!"

"Aye cousin - my sincerest apologies, but I have been tied up -"

"Ach! Of course - ye have the old nag visitin ye eh?!" Dain laughed slapping Thorin on the back hard. "I heard she interrupted yer baths - and the poor lass stood all shiverin' on nout but a bath robe on! Well, I told Aunt Aida that many a dwarrow would give an arm an a leg ter be in her place instead... Yer lassie's a bit too thin fer me tastes of course, but I bet she's all bendy... Eh?! Yer dirty old sod!"

They were promptly interrupted by a well timed but not entirely planned cough, as poor Dwalin, who had genuinely developed a soft spot for her much like an older brother joined them. It was like a bad comedy - as he spat his good whiskey out all over his older brother Balin at the thought of their acrobatic coupling!

"Really brother! How very uncouth!" He fussed pulling out a handkerchief and brushing the amber droplets off his wine coloured-velvet jacket.

"Uncouth?!" Dwalin scoffed shaking his head at Dain, who soon turned a shade of bright tomato as he regarded the King under the Mountain. "Thorins uncouth all over the Princess! In fact he is often loudly uncouth-"

"Alright brother!" Balin chastised, himself now a shade of bright pink. "There is no need to add to this distasteful conversation."

"Och well, she's doin' well for tolerating Aida for even this long." Dain shook his head. "The old hag used to fight with my Ina even when she was ill, just before she passed."

The group of dwarrow fell silent at the thought. Thorin and Dwalin each troubled by their memories of how close Shobha herself had come to being lost too.

"Why did she feel the need to visit, laddie?" Balin asked Dain. "She is very frail to be making such long journeys."

"I dunno..." Dain shrugged his shoulders. "To see ya I suppose...?"

"Aye... And ter get everyone tucked up to lasses of her choosing eh?!" Dwalin scoffed. "Well ah'd rather cut me own bollocks off -"

"Now brother!" Balin patted his younger sibling reassuringly. "I cannae imagine many lasses wanting to be married off to you..."

"Och aye?! I can assure ye that the lasses were all gettin their knockers out, tryin to tempt me, the moment they heard I had arrived!"

"Where was this then Lord Dwalin? In a cheap brothel?" Dain guffawed as the tattooed warrior turned a shade of bright red.

"Well... I am not happy about her attempt to force a mistress upon me." Thorin snapped impatiently. "How could anyone possibly think we are unhappy?"

"Aye - yer unable to keep yer hands off her half the time..." Dwalin grumbled. "And the other half ye spend holding yer hands over yer massive stiffie after ye've seen her or thought of the Princess doin' something! Honestly ah feel sorry for the lass at night! Yer must be givin her a poundin' after a poundin' after a poundin' -"

"Dwalin!" Thorin interrupted this time. "You are speaking of our Queen here!"

"It's true - maybe the Princess would WANT ye to have a mistress just to give her a rest!" Dwalin half laughed and half scowled with disgust. "Have ye ever considered that?!"

"Well... It's true - yer love seems too good cousin!" Dain brushed his ginger beard thoughtfully glancing over at the two Fundins.

But Thorins answer never came as he stood now at the balcony wall scouring the grand room below for where she might be. He feared that he had spent far too long up here already, for he couldn't see any sign of her.

..…

"She is an useless girl, your majesty -" Aida began. "Nothing that a good beating won't fix. I hope we didn't interrupt your evening?"

"Really, Lady Aida, it is no problem... But I think perhaps a night in the dungeons might serve to remind the girl better." She leant over and whispered instructions to the guard who immediately nodded. "Take the girl away!"

"Your majesty you need not do this on my account..." Aida looked up shocked, her jaw slackening slightly.

"Oh no! I insist! My you are my husbands great-aunt after all! I insist." Shobha corrected. "Not to worry I will push you to your room and maybe your other attendant can get you to bed? Besides it is far too much trouble to have you beat her. You must be so tired yourself? No; a night in our dungeons is a terrifying thing, amongst the thrives, murderers and rapists!"

The girl looked up at Shobha, eyes filled with tears and terror at the realisation of what she imagined would happen now.

"Get her out of my sight." Shobha commanded and the guard quickly pulling her up to her feet obliged. And so she finally pushed Aida back to her room, with some difficulty before feigning to clumsily return back towards her room.

But as soon as she was past the main corridor she turned a corner where she had discovered a secret passageway to the armoury. Well, in truth, the twins had discovered the passage while horsing around. It had clearly been unused for some decades by assessment of the cobwebs and dust, which only made the boys want to explore it even more! And so she had been roped into going on an adventure.

Initially she had been worried about getting lost, but it had all been unfounded as the passageway had led straight to the royal armoury, located directly above the soldiers armoury and the training arena. The loud clanging of metal had given the location away long before they had reached the other end!

Being quick, she slipped out and along the stairwell that led down to the now eerily silent armoury, which all the soldiers used to find the young guard she had sent with Aida's servant girl.

The poor girl now looked absolutely petrified, sitting as still as a statue, looking pale.

"My Queen!" The guard beat his breast plate in a usual salute.

"Please, there is no need to do that for me..." Shobha paused realising he was one of the new guards. "Your name?"

"I am Hal, son of Gal." He bowed his head. "At your service, my lady."

"Thank you Hal, son of Gal. Did anyone see you bring her here?"

"No my lady."

"Then you have done very well. And I thank you again. But I may need you to do the same again tomorrow morning." She looked at the young copper haired dwarrow in the brand new armour and uniform. It would have been long after his shift would have ended. But he stood straight and nodded eagerly, clearly proud to have even been selected as one of the junior guards. They patrolled the corridors and did nothing very important but it was part of their training and those that did well would then receive a place as one of the formal Kings guard. "In that case when ever you need it, you can call upon me to return the favour."

He bowed his head again gratefully as the girl now watched with baited breath. She was half ready to suffer in the dungeon, but also this all didn't seem to be heading that way.

"My Queen, please forgive me! I did not harm her Ladyship." The girl finally fell to her knees clasping her hands together and bowing her head. She spoke softly, as though expecting to be beaten at any moment for her transgression.

"Please don't do that..." Shobha knelt down and tapped her wrists gently. "You don't need to be afraid of me. Now tell me do you have a name...?"

The girl looked up with her small, gaunt tear stained face, surprised at the request of whom she envisaged as the only consort married to the most powerful warrior of the north! The shock on her face was tangible.

"I promise anything you tell me will be just between us..." Shobha looked over her shoulder at Hal, who instantly took the hint and subtly backed out of the room. "You will not get into trouble for anything. And as a matter of fact, I might need someone to help me... In secret..."

The girl who was previously gobsmacked needed no further encouragement, instantly opening up to a woman who strangely reminded her of her mother.

"Your highness, I am Jana, the third daughter of Gulab, an advisor to the Sheikh of the near Harad. And my wretched life has only ever gone from bad to worse... But I swear upon what little I have of this world that I did what I had to..." The girl fell heavily onto the bench she had been seated on by the guard.

Jana recounted how she had sadly lost her mother at a very young age, which had meant her father had married off her two elder sisters early. But by the time she was nearing of age, one of the Sheikhs horrible sons had wanted her as a wife, and upon her refused her father had been beheaded, she had been forced upon by the foul prince in question and then after several months of being treated as a bedslave she had then been sold into servitude, where Aida's attendant Meldin had bought her for the service of his mistress!

Shobha had to bite back her own tears as she realised how Jana was only twenty years of age. She was well read, spoke many languages of both the south, Easterling lands and the west. But she still bore many childlike desires.

Her initial thoughts were to take the girl away from Aida. But she knew this would cause a hullabaloo - and one which her husband would never approve of. So she would have to find a way to protect the girl until she found her a suitable home and convinced Thorin to agree with her.

"The vial contained Valerian and Monksbain."

"A strong sleeping potion?" Shobha realised Aida had the poison for her all along!

"I overheard her mention that the Monksbain was a muscle relaxant. It would render you unable to fight off any wishing to defile you even if you did wake." Jana shuddered with the horror of only one who had experienced such terrible things firsthand. "I could not allow this to happen... So I tipped out the liquor. Pretending to spill it instead. Here - it left a stain."

She took off the apron which she wore, that indeed had a brilliant blue stain the colour of aquamarine. But more telling was the strange smell it exuded, like a boiled sweet.

"I can smell it from here." Shobha agreed. She had now grown quite aware of the many herbs and potions they made down in the infirmary and this was a particularly potent anaesthetic like agent. She could perform a lot of minor surgery after the patient had drunk only a small vial of it! "Thank you for telling me. But do you know who might have given that vial to her?"

Jana slowly shook her head, disappointed with herself.

"Well, it's okay. And I promise I am going to free you from that disgusting woman. But I need to think up a plan. Until then you will have to go back to her. But for tonight we will take you to a nice bed for some sleep, and then in the morning I am going to ask young Hal there to escort you to the dungeon where you may need to rub your clothes on one of their most oderous walls so you look suitably traumatised before taking you back to Aida."

The girl giggled a little before falling into a low curtsey in thanks.

"I hope that will satisfy that horrid woman?"

Jana merely looked up, smiling as her eyes teared up once more for the kindness she had been shown.

...

Thorin hurried along the corridor, fearing he was already too late. He had scoured the room as fast as he possibly could. But failing to find her rushed back to their apartment muttering excuses, much to the dismay of a gaggle of busty dams that had flocked to follow him.

Finally, heart pounding, and desperate to shed his heavy suit he arrived in their parlour, where he slowly opened the door to their room and slipped in to the darkness.

Before he could draw his sword, there was kerfuffle as a number of hands grabbed him and bound him with rope.

It was the last thing he expected.

Initially he fought against them, but eventually realised it was futile given he was clearly fighting a large number of them, despite their clear inexperience.

Several footsteps followed into the room as slowly the lamps we lit one by one.

This led to gasps from his apparent attackers who instantly fell into a bow as it became clear who they had apprehended!

Shobha scurried about lighting lamps before returning to her husband, who stood there looking highly irritated as the group of various servants had bound their King with a large mass of thick rope.

Another figure emerged through the door, in his grand teal suit, it was Imli.

"Mahal!" Imli exclaimed rushing over to Thorin and beggining to cut him free as he admonished the servants. "You fools! Did you not even check who you had apprehended before you bound our King?!"

Observing the whole scene, now clearing seeing the comedy of the moment, her eyes locked with the cold blue orbs of her now partially bound husband. She could feel his wrath growing, his jaw clenched with fury, and yet there was something clearly sweet about how he had not burst into an angry tirade at the poor servants who had only attempted to protect her.

Then she realised the servants involved had been those that had subtly stepped forward to attend her during the banquet!

"Do your masters know where you are now?" She asked the group who had fallen to their knees before their King now as Imli hurried to release him.

"No, my lady..."

"Then go. Make sure no one sees you in a group. And if anyone does, make sure you inform them that you brought food and drink to the royal suite as instructed by the kitchens." She looked at Thorin. "My King? Do you still wish to punish these poor souls who only wanted to protect my honour?"

"Under any other circumstances I would have their beards and hair all!" Thorin growled freeing himself from the last of the ample lengths of rope, before sighing. "But in this case - no."

"Thank you Imli." Shobha nodded as he bowed to them both after removing the rope.

"Leave us please." Thorin snapped as Imli bowed once more to his King silently and left.

Hearing the door to the parlour of their royal apartment finally closing behind, she burst out into laughter, as he grunted several curses in Khuzdul.

"Where in Mahals name have you been?!" He barked. "I told you not to leave without me!"

"I just needed to get back." She lied. The truth was seeing all those busty dams displaying themselves and vying for his attention was more than she could turn a blind eye to. It was easier to lie about it though after having seen her warrior King tied up by a large group of poor servants who looked like they hadn't been fed properly for years! "Its Christmas and I wanted to release Kili and Tauriel to have the rest of night to themselves. They are newlyweds, and there is no need to expose them to that Aunt of yours!"

"She is meddling I agree. But she is not that bad.." he grumbled although he didn't like this rumour she had seemingly disseminated. Despite being angry at her, his body still responded to her as though he were an adolescent. He clenched his fists to his side as he moved closer to stop himself from grabbing her. "You on the other hand did something terribly foolish woman! You could have been hurt!"

"You mean you would have hated me if some other man had touched me?" She asked realising the full risk she had taken, at last. Perhaps she may not have been able to live with herself had she been raped knowing that she had put herself in harm's way just to catch some useless person.

"No. I would have never forgiven myself for not protecting you as I should have." Thorin moved closer, gently tilting her chin up so he could swim in her big brown eyes. Slowly he brushed aside the shock of pale hair that stood out against the rest of her ebony locks after the birth of their twins. She had once attempted to colour it using a brown powder she had procured from the Eastern lands. But her hair had simply turned a golden colour, just like Thranduils blonde mane. And it had never changed back.

Grateful that none of it had resulted in any significant problem, she slowly set her hands on his broad chest, running her fingers under his formal jacket to feel the firm muscles of his torso even through his thicker tunic and long waistcoat.

He pulled her closer pressing her small body to his, taking another long look before slowly and deliberately pressing his lips firmly to hers.

It was a possessive kiss, filled with desire and even a little anger, but she was all his. Her hands instantly moved to unclasp his large gold belt, while he expertly pushed the sash of her sari off her shoulders letting the material partially unravel itself under its own weight as the top layers slid to the floor with a satisfying sound.

Trailing kisses down her jaw and along the soft brown skin of her neck, he pulled firmly at the laces that held the silken material of the undesired blouse which covered her breasts before yanking it off her angrily.

"Are you angry with me or my clothes...?" She panted, as she desperately tried to concentrate long enough to pull his jacket and waistcoat off in one go, with the clanking of his belt on the floor.

"I intend to have you tonight; In any way I please for your egregious error, my lady." He growled biting at her skin while pushing the rest of her clothing off her body, leaving her deliciously nude, with nothing but the jewels he had fasted on earlier that evening. The fire ranging in his loins would now only be quenched once buried deep within her.

"But... what about... the contraception...?" She panted as he threw her on the bed, before hastily stripping and climbing over her.

"Then I shall simply have to spill myself over your beautiful body instead," he looked at her where she lay on the blankets and furs, bathed only in jewels and the soft light of many lamps, as though she were a piece of art, picturing where he might paint her magnificent body with his seed. "Anyway, Oin assures me that it is less likely given you are still feeding our baby daughter... But if I did fill your belly with my babe again, it would only do you good to keep you out of trouble."

She wanted to protest. She had no desire to spend the best part of the next year pregnant! But his hot mouth had found her core, followed by his fingers. So she was gone beyond all hope or redemption. Whatever price she would pay for the pleasure he inflicted on her, she was now his willing debtor. And she would fall into as deep a debt as he was willing to offer her...

...

_She blinked in the bright sunlight as she stood in the soft sand, feeling her feet sink into the golden powder._

_The light blue waters of the shallows broke softly on the sand not far ahead._

_It was clearly a dream, and her favourite place apparently, since she liked visiting here quite a bit. But she had been in Erebor for so long now that she couldn't recall the last time she was actually on a real beach!_

_So whenever she came here, she would allow herself to enjoy it._

_She wore the same light nightdress each time, and it always turned sheer under the bright sunlight. But there was no one around so she didn't care._

_Although this was also where she usually met Ulmo, it felt as though he had been avoiding her for a little while now._

_Picking up her long nightgown, she moved closer to the water's edge and stopped, staring into the horizon. Her worries about the secret she had kept from Thorin about Arun felt like they were eating her alive._

_"What's stopping you...?" A deep voice interrupted her._

_Instantly she turned to catch the tall form of the King of the Ocean standing behind her._

_"You have been ignoring me..."_

_He stood silently watching her, a gentle smile pulling at the corners of his lips._

_She sighed and turned back to face the Ocean again. All this time she had hoped he would help her, or at least protect her, but she was on her own. And all this had come about because she had agreed to help Thorin! She certainly hadn't asked Ulmo to impregnate her with his baby!_

_"Your thoughts are very loud..." He took another step closer, watching her. He had watched her each time she had found herself on these shores in her dreams, although she had not seen him. "And rather sad."_

_She didnt reply, just turning back to face the Ocean to contemplate the mess she found herself in now._

_"So... I gather you didn't tell Thorin." He mused wondering why she kept it from him all this time._

_"You Valar...pester and prod and plague dreams all the time when YOU want something. But when we need you... Well... You're as make-believe as fairytales and happy endings!" She quietly grumbled continuing to look away._

_"I take it that you've missed me then." He came to stand in front of her now with a smirk on his face, as he slowly reached out to pick her chin in his hand and tilt her face up to take a good look. There was always something about her that touched his heart. Once when he first set eyes on her, he considered it to be pity, but now he realised it was the hope she carried in her heart that made her most endearing._

_"Arun has been demonstrating certain abilities in controlling water." She pulled away from him and crossed her arms over her body, suddenly feeling overly exposed. "I didn't tell Thorin before because I didn't know how. And then it wasn't an issue. After all he is the only one I have had sex with.. "_

_She took a few steps back, still keeping her arms crossed in front of her chest. His raking eyes had never bothered her before. She had even rested naked against his unclothed frame during labour and not felt awkward before! But today felt different._

_"You didn't exactly...well... We didn't... And frankly, I forgot about it." She muttered again. "But since I haven't really shared it with Thorin, it has grown into an ugly secret. And it's eating away at me now..."_

_She looked up to meet his strange eyes the colour of the Ocean, and felt naked once more. Then she noticed his beard was gone. It made him look much younger despite his fully grey hair._

_"But as you say we never lay together. Your husband can hardly fault you." He watched her noticing her change in behaviour. There was nothing to hide, he had seen her unclothed before; even felt her against his skin, touched and caressed her. It did not explain her behaviour. "Unless you harbour... feelings for me?"_

_He took another step closer, but she stepped back._

_The truth was that she was that she was not sure. They had a son together, however implausible the conception - it was still a strange bond. And the way he had been there for her on several critical moments over the recent past, had all resulted in her forming a bond with this god-like being. They were moments in which she had felt alone and abandoned, only to find him there for her._

_"It just feels like cheating..." She whispered taking another step back, but this time a wave had rolled in behind her, slowly rising like a strange liquid barrier which stopped her from taking another step back!_

_"I had no knowledge that you bore affections towards me?" He watched her a little surprised._

_"Where have you been all this time?" She sighed quietly. "I have been here so many times -"_

_"All those times you came here, looking for me?"_

_She laughed since the Valar seemed incapable of looking surprised. His face looked perfectly serene, as he considered her words carefully._

_"Where is this place?" She looked around trying to change the subject, feeling his eyes bore into her. It didn't matter, she loved Thorin and they were married. There could be no one else. And she wasn't even sure whether Ulmo was all made up in her head after all!_

_"These are the shores of Valinor. My shores." He explained. "And I am not an entity you have created in your imagination."_

_"Oh." She felt her cheeks flush at the possibility that he could hear her thoughts and wondered what else he might have heard._

_"When you first appeared here of your own accord, I imagined I had summoned you by mistake. But you have returned many times on your own since. Of your free will..." he smiled softly. "You clearly developed a connection of some sort."_

_"How do you know I was here so often?" She blushed recalling how she had on several occasions believing herself to be alone, gone skinny dipping in the warm, crystal clear waters!_

_"As I said, these are my shores. I know when someone has been here." This time he took a step back. He would not admit to having watched her in such a private moment. She had clearly found herself finally able to relax there, and he wanted her to feel that she had a safe haven here on these shores. It was the least he could do for one who had the burden of raising his only son._

_"I don't know how to tell him after so long. It will seem suspicious simply because I wasn't forthright from the very start. Although I only realised it later..." She sighed walking back away from the water's edge to seat herself on the golden sand and watched as the chiselled lord of the seas slowly followed her, to seat himself beside her._

_"You have nothing to fear. He would be unworthy of your love if he did not trust you."_

_She couldn't look at him right now, given how close he sat by her, his large frame towering over her even while seated. Instead she continued to watch the calm sea in the horizon as the waves slowly broke on the sandy shore._

_"And our son? How do I help him with his... abilities?"_

_"He belongs to all three of us - he possesses the courage of Kings, the essence of the Valar and the wisdom and purity of his mother." Ulmo smiled again, looking down on the poor woman who sat clutching her knees to her chest. He would not think of her mortality, for each moment he spent with her, he grew more and more attached to her. "The boy himself will harness his own gift - of that I have no concerns."_

_She sighed, they had not spoken much, but she felt some comfort in his reassurances._

_"I hope so..." she leant over to rest her head on him, still spinning with all her worries and carried on watching the Ocean._

...,...

Thorin stood listening to Balin discussing the trade between the Iron Hills and Erebor, while he put on his chainmail and bracers ready to spar with Dwalin.

"Where is Fili?" Dwalin called out from the arena as he readied their various weapons ready for training his King.

"He had several meeting with various merchants and suppliers, brother." Balin corrected. "He will join us when he is done."

"Very well. But he won't receive any gentler treatment for it!" Dwalin groused tying on his bracers as he readied himself, before addressing Thorin. "Well - com'on then yer lazy arse! Ye haven't bin trainin forever. I can see her gut through that mail, and it looks like the only thing ye've exercised recently is yer cock -"

"Brother! We must maintain some decorum!" Balin chastised his younger brother again.

"Very well, brother! I was mistaken - our King has also exercises his nutsack -"

"Dwalin!" Thorin complained - but before he could say another word, a loud crash echoed from the floor below, followed by a host of loud screaming.

The three looked at one another with no recollection of any timed charges or other explanations that might reveal the true nature of the commotion that was now set in place.

"Let go and see. Make sure you have your real weapons about you" Dwalin hurried down, followed by Thorin and the others only to run into Fili himself on the way.

"Uncle!" Fili huffed holding up a scroll. "I have some papers which I wish for you to glance over. Some matters with the Ered Luin which I have overlooked. They need urgent signing -"

"Are ye as deaf as Oin lad?" Dwalin frowned pushing him along with them. "Didn't ye hear that great commotion?"

"What noise?" Fili muttered still waving the parchment before him. "I just ran over to catch you before you got on the move again, Uncle -"

"It cannot be so urgent - what IS that noise?" Thorin frowned, trying to step past his nephew, who was too quick. Even out of breath, Fili kept moving into his line of vision.

"Uncle...?"

"Where is Shobha?" He inquired sternly. Ered Luin was considered Fili's responsibility. There was no need to have his input on the matter at all!

"I dont know. I was in my study..." The blonde prince shrugged as he struggled to catch his breath. "I thought she was in the infirmary today?"

He scrutinized his nephew carefully, but it seemed genuine, even though Fili had always been skilled at hiding the truth to cover for his brother since the time they were younglings themselves!

"Come let us go to the laundry..."

"The Laundry?!" Fili sounded surprised. "What in Mahals name would you want there Uncle?!"

"Are ya tellin me ye donnae hear the screamin'?! Outa the way or do ya want me ter shove Oin's ear-trumpet up yer baby-soft arse?!" Dwalin scowled at Fili. "Och I see! Yer coverin fer the lads again eh?"

That was all he needed, as Thorin barged past Fili, marching out of the arena and towards the Laundry Halls.

...

Shobha had arrived too late. The soapy water from the large troughs used to carry out the washing in huge batches, appeared to have exploded throughout the laundry halls: all ten troughs!

The washer women were running about screaming terrified as guards and others in the laundry rushed in to try and help.

There was half washed laundry, washboards, and waves of foaming soapy water sloshing about the floor. If not for the Erebor marbled walls, anyone would have thought they were aboard a shipwreck from the sight of it all!

Amidst all the chaos stood the two princes, both soaked to the bone, one wrapped in wet clothes like a mummy and the other covered in a red dye as though covered in blood. Both were laughing heartily!

"I told you I could do it!" Arundin announced to his older brother in triumph peeling wet clothes from his person, as Thrainuil nodded in disbelief wiping the red dye from his face.

"Thrain! Arun! What on earth is going on?! Come here." Shobha called out sternly, causing the two princes to jump to attention. The jig was up and they both knew it. " _Right now_!"

The two boys who were now as tall as their mothers chest slowly moved towards her. Their countenance immediately changed having spotted her disapproving look, from clear amusement to instant remorse. Anyone unknown to them would believe their new found angelic appearance, but Shobha knew these were well rehearsed with their expressions!

"Mama..." Thrainuil began ruefully. "We're sorry-"

"Never mind being sorry - what on earth did you do?" Shobha looked around shocked, there was no way these two little boys could have overturned all ten large wash-troughs on their own to cause the scene that lay before her.

"Its a trick I noticed I could do in the bath - Thrain didnt believe me..." Arundin looked up at her with tears forming in his big green eyes. "Please Mama - I'm sorry..."

"Its true Mama - I will take any punishment for us both... I told him to do it." Thrainuil tugged at his mothers hand.

Shobha crouched down.

"What exactly happened here boys?" She whispered, suddenly worried.

"You know I can control the water Mama... Well .. I... I made the water explode..." Arundin whispered back worried. "Do you believe me Mama?"

Shobha looked from Arun to Thrain, there was no doubt they were telling the truth but she didnt quite understand. This would have required a great deal of power – perhaps the work of twenty or thirty strong men!

"But ALL the troughs?" She questioned again, hiding her surprise.

"Its not always possible- I have to concentrate - and this was really hard..." Arun whispered in her raspy voice.

"Its true Mama. I saw it!" Thrainuil cried in support of his brother. "He's amazing!"

Shobha gazed beyond them at the large overturned vats, and as she slowly gazed back into Arun's sea-green eyes her heart began to race. It was plain to her now that he was the son of Ulmo and he was naturally learning to harness his powers.

She wondered how many had witnessed what had happened.

"What in Mahal's name happened here?!" A deep voice boomed from behind them as she turned to come face to face with her very angry husband, flanked by Dwalin, who looked as though he was struggling to hold his laughter. Fili and her guard stood behind, the Prince shaking his head and her guard looking rather worried indeed.

"A little accident..." Shobha grimaced as the twins scrambled to hide behind her, clutching at her full skirts. "It's nothing much really..."

"Nothing much?!" His wife's reply made him angrier still. Thorin didnt believe her softness was any good for the young boys. "You call this nothing, my Queen..?! Step out here the both of you!"

Thorins tone was stern and menacing enough to make even the grown dwarves quake, as the two princes remained hidden behind their mother.

"Thorin..." she quietly urged as he stepped closer.

"You are too soft on them." He quietly replied to her, a deep furrow forming between his brows. "This is the worst damage they have ever done! It is reckless, they could have injured so many!"

"They know that -"

"Aye, and yet they show no ownership of their wrongdoings - instead choosing to hide behind their mother's skirt!" He continued sternly.

"And they will spend the rest of the day cleaning up..." Shobha agreed, only to have him groan in frustration.

"Very well, you two stay here and clean up. Fili, you are to supervise," Thorin stared at the two boys who had slowly emerged from behind their mother at this point, neither wishing to be labelled a coward. They were descendants of Durin, and Princes, they would not hide. "I will discuss a suitable punishment with your mother..."

He stepped aside, gesturing to have her follow.

...

Shobha watched Thorin pace his study angrily. He wore his training clothes, including a chainmail vest and leather bracers, which made his broad frame look like a warrior again. It reminded her of how he had saved her from the warg, that very first time they met!

"You had Fili distract me! Can you not see what sort of impression this gives the boys?!"

"Fili had no part in this." She replied quietly, as he grunted in disbelief at that. "I just don't think..."

"Oh no. I promise if I took my belt to them just once - they will never misbehave again." He grumbled knowing what his wife would say to this. "They have to learn... We have tried this the reasonable way, and now I feel there is no choice -"

"Thorin, you said yourself, that your mother always said you could catch more flies with honey than vinegar." Shobha walked towards him, clearly horrified at the prospect of what he even suggested. "And no one should punish any children like that! Please, I have to talk to you about this -"

She stood in front of him, before reaching out to run her hands over his chainmail vest which he wore over an old tunic ready to train. It had always been hard for her to watch any of them train, a bit like watching a boxing match! But, she would be lying if she did not admit that Thorin in his armour (even the light stuff) looked distractingly sexy!

"Please stop trying to smooth things over, my lady," he caught her hand and brought it away from his chest placing a light kiss on her palm. "I love you, and I would give in to anything you asked of me if you carried on this way... But I do not think this is doing our sons any good."

The words stabbed at her heart suddenly. But now with his innate ability to control the waters, like his true father, it would only be a matter of time before the truth would emerge about Ulmo.

She took a step back, at which he straightened up wondering exactly what her urge had been.

"Aye - my mother never let my father beat me. But I could be reasoned with - the same was not the case for my brother Frerin. And my mother accepted this too." Thorin took a step towards her this time, concern washing over his features, that had gathered several more wrinkles and crows feet over the years. "What is it my love..? I will not lay a hand on them, I swear it. But they must be punished so that they learn... They must take responsibility."

"I know." She sighed letting a hand trace along the stitching of one of his leather bracers, feeling her cheeks heat up under his scrutiny."I don't know how to do this..."

"You are lost in thought amralime?"

"What? Oh! N...nothing really." She could feel her cheeks heat up further as she tried to push aside the naughty things she imagined him doing to her. She couldn't help herself. Seeing him in any sort of armour was a real turn on!

"My lady..?" He watched her with great interest as she ran her fingers over the detailing on his bracers, before looking at his mail. It had been quite a similar experience each time she had seen him in his formal armour on certain occasions. Of course, foolishly at the time, he had imagined she was simply admiring their craftsmanship. But now as he cast his mind back carefully, it was hard to deny how wanton he had found her on those nights! He lowered his voice to a whisper. "My wife, do you have a particular preference for me in armour...?"

Her big brown eyes flashed up at him, as though he had caught her doing something she should not be.

"Forgive me - I'm distracted.." she took a step away, but he grabbed her waist and pressed her to his body firmly.

"I can see that..." he lowered his face to claim her lips hungrily, as he moved her towards his desk. And with one effortless movement he lifted her up onto the desk where he seated her sending parchment, quills and ink scattering across the marble floor.

"Oh! God! Thorin! I - you've made a mess -" she panted struggling to concentrate as he continued his kisses down her neck and to the tops of her breasts.

"Aye... And I am not done with making a mess of you yet my wife..." He pulled her to the edge of the desk pulling her legs wide and around his waist, lifting up her skirts before tearing her knickers off as he kissed her again.

"Oh God!" She gasped, as she reached down pulling at his belt, before rubbing his hardening length, which was visible even through his thicker winter trousers.

"Would you like me stop, my beautiful wife?" He pulled away, watching her, hawk-like with his cold blue eyes. His fingers still continued to slowly circle her clit gently enjoying the fruit of her arousal. She seemed lost for words as she pushed herself into his hands, struggling to hold herself up on his desk. And then he suddenly stopped speaking more sternly. "Tell me, would you like me to stop?"

Legs still wobbly, hair now a bit messed up, and panting, she clutched at his chest in desperation.

"No please... Fuck me hard..." She fumbled at his laces, when he firmly grabbed her wrists. "I want you Thorin..."

He positioned her even further at the edge with one hand while he released his aching length with the other before entering her in one sharp movement, keeping his eyes locked with her's.

Setting a relentless pace right away, he thrust hard into her several times, kneading her breasts through her clothes. He usually enjoyed seeing all of her, but today, her heightened arousal was too much for him to ignore. And it was clear from her immediate desire that disrobing would take too long at this point.

Grunting, he stilled a moment to allow his own rising climax to fall away as she orgasmed around him. But before she could recover, he slid fully out only to slam into her again.

Reaching out, she grabbed hold of his leather clad wrists to steady herself, as he carried on picking up his speed. He would soon be unable to control himself any longer, seeing her as she was.

The entire desk was now rattling with each thrust, and the room was filled with the sounds of her moans and his grunts.

It was entirely possible that they were heard along the corridor outside his study, but it was a minor price to pay in exchange for seeing her so turned on!

...

She walked out of Thorins study to find Fili, the twins, Lola their nanny, the baby and Dwalin seated along the corridor.

Arun and Thrain stood up immediately, still wet and covered in dye, running over to her looking worried.

"Mama, are we in terrible trouble?" Arun asked, his big ocean-green eyes filled with sadness.

"You and dad fought didn't you?!" Thrain too looked sad as they both wrapped their arms around her middle in a group hug.

"No! I mean - you are both in trouble but your Adad and I didn't fight..." She placed two kisses on each of their foreheads.

"Then what happened to you Mama?" Thrain frowned. "You hair and clothes are all messed up?"

At that moment Dwalin began to laugh uncontrollably, while she reached up to touch her hair. Thorin, had looked the most dishevelled but had helped her adjust her clothing and hair before leaving his study! Clearly it was not well enough to pass the eagle eyes that their boys possessed.

"Um... No..." She struggled to engage her brain fully after their rather stimulating encounter! "I... Just.. had a fall..."

"Aye, Princess... Ye must've fallen... Over, and over and over and over!" Dwalin laughed.

"Oh dear gods," she smoothed her hair down. "No it's okay, your Adad caught me -"

"Aye... I bet he did!" Dwalin guffawed again. "Over and over and over again -"

"Dwalin." Fili chastised although he too struggled to control his own giggles at Dwalins bawdy humour.

"Well Adad must have been furious, we heard him banging his desk... And even groaning." Arun clutched her hand worried. "I am sorry Mama -"

"Well I hope you wont do any such tricks on poor people again - particularly while they work!" Shobha admonished the boys, but couldn't help herself from blushing. "Have you helped clear up already?"

"Aye Mama, all done." A very red-stained Thrain was glad to announce.

"Right then, baths and bed. You can have your supper in your room rather than in the hall."

"But we were going to sit with Fili tonight! And he was going to teach us how to throw a dagger afterwards -" Thrain complained looking over his shoulder at how older cousin who merely returned an apologetic look back.

"Then you should learn to behave. There will be no training tonight or this week as a punishment." Shobha replied walking back towards their rooms briskly. "Now a good scrub in the bath for the two of you..."

"My lady, I will see to them." Lola offered carrying the baby in her arms. "The little one is sound asleep."

Lola gently lowered the baby into her cot as soon as they had returned to the royal apartments and shutting the door behind her took the boys to their room.

"I see there is something that has been troubling you for a long time, my lady. And now I realise it is the little princes. But in truth you needn't worry. Amad tells me we were terrible at this age. And I would like to think we turned out fine..." Fili smiled. "And we have certainly been at the receiving end of uncles wrath. Many a time. Even Dwalin. We would be made to run laps around our house as punishment to tire us out -"

"Fili... Do you remember when I fell into the lake?" She hesitated, fearing she could no longer keep this a secret. "Well... Something happened. When I died the Valar came to me in a sort of... vision..."

Fili appeared to listen, without judgement.

"And kind of told me I would have twins..."

He nodded again. It took her by surprise, at least she had expected some scepticism.

"Ulmo saved me... and..." she paused again, for although Fili was kind and close friend to her, something stopped her from going further.

"That is how your skin came to be marked...?" He blushed recalling how he had to take her clothes off to warm her up. "You bear the mark of the Lord of the Waters."

"Yes. But there is something else..." She walked over to the cot where Seraeya slept soundly. It was a beautifully smooth carved wood cot, built by Bifur, with soft velvet linings, that had been selected by Dori. Then she sighed worrying there might be a worse threat to her sons than a secret she had not shared with Thorin. "I can't figure out what Aida wants here..."

Her thoughts drifted to this woman discovering anything unusual about her son and what she might do with this knowledge.

"Its the mithril mines from the Ered Mithrin colony. I am certain of this. Not once has she ever visited us in Thorins Halls all these years in the Blue Mountains. And even now after so many years of our return to Erebor, she suddenly appears." Fili found her gaze as she looked up from her soundly sleeping baby. "The Lords I met with are far less forthcoming. But their mithril veins are almost gone - I would be happy to wager a considerable amount on it. That can be the only reason they cannot drop their prices, not even to outcompete the colony."

"You call it a colony, but they are a settlement of their own right. Are they not?" She frowned.

"Their recognition only comes from the freedoms that YOU have granted, my lady. And they are forever loyal to you for this reason." Fili explained. "They even trade under your name. They have named themselves the Queen's Colony. It makes the lords of the Iron Hills nervous."

"What on earth for?"

"Those dwarves you have given a new life to. They are many. Once, treated as outcasts - now they thrive. They have children and wives - families who don't die of hunger or disease. They would march into war for you if you so asked it of them."

"But I can only do these things because of the support I have from Thorin." She wondered whether this was Aida's plan all along. To come between them? "I have no political plans of any kind. I agreed to help Thorin - with his quest... I guess, falling in love was not something I expected..."

Staying in Middle Earth was not entirely something she had planned to do. It all just happened. Suddenly she missed her family so much.

"So you would have returned to your homeland if you had not married Thorin?" He looked at her from where he stood by the door in their large bedroom. "Well, now I worry, my lady. Imli, firmly believes there is a conspiracy against you. All it will take is a misplaced rumour here or there to besmirch your reputation and it would make Thorin appear weak as a King and as a male."

She huffed angrily. It was typical. Although, things hadn't changed that much in some circles back in the modern world either.

"I should no longer be seen alone with you, my lady." Fili suddenly looked worried as he began to extrapolate further in his head. "I am too close to you already Shobha. And a better match in age... If this is indeed what they are angling for."

"What else did Imli say?" She asked as he walked into their parlour.

"He said he will keep an ear to the ground and let me know anything more he heard. But he was far more forthcoming than any other I spoke with." Fili moved to the door with an air of sadness. Of course he admired her, possibly more than he safely should, but also loved her as a friend too. Ever since Kili and Tauriel had been married, they had spent almost every moment together. He couldn't begrudge his brother his happiness. But it made him feel lonely. And she was easy to be around. Now he would not be able to spend as much time with her either, if these suspicions were true. "I will take my leave, my lady."

"Fili. I don't care about me in all this... I worry only for my children and Thorin." She finally admitted what had come to trouble her more than her secret about Ulmo. "Please will you do something for me...? If things change between me and Thorin for whatever reason, I want you to promise me that you will look after Thorin. Stay close to him, and make sure you help him. And don't let them ruin the settlement in Ered Mithrin or crush the new Market hall."

"Why would you think this?" Fili looked at her worried. "You have previously predicted things with such clarity that we have all feared that you possess the gift of foresight. So what do you predict?"

"This whole mistress thing, and the push against me, it may be too much. I am not a schemer or a politician to survive this sort of thing. So eventually something they throw at me will stick." She had always imagined Thorin would have a load of dwarrowdam groupies who might throw themselves at him, but this was truly the first time that it had really played out in any significant way, given that they were married for several years now. She was fully prepared for her husband to leave her. "And when the time comes I have to put our children first."

"Then we must make certain to keep you all safe." Fili looked at her somewhat forlorn although he tried to hide it. "I cannot see Thorin being stupid enough to allow this sort of thing to happen though..."

She nodded as he bowed his head and left. But deep in her heart she wondered whether their love was strong enough to survive her secret of the child she shared with Ulmo.

Before she could return to the bedroom, their parlour door opened again, but this time it was her somewhat dishevelled husband.

"Thorin you walked back from you study looking like that?" She grinned.

"Aye. And I imagine all of Erebor heard me bring you to completion." He smirked back as he shut the door behind him and walked towards her. "My lady, I do not think I have ever had you so wanton..."

"Oh..." She felt her cheeks flush. "I um..."

"Aye..." He moved closer still, admiring how her skin glowed following their lovemaking. "My study is still a mess... and I care not…"

"Oh goodness..."

And then he grabbed her waist and pulled her against his body again, kissing her vigorously.

"But I want you again. Exactly like that." He whispered in her ear as he quickly moved her onto the grand chaise. "Did I feel good?"

"Ah..." She couldn't think anymore as he lifted her skirts and picked up where he had last left off.

...

"Now my princes, you must always wear your eye protection when you sharpen metal or beat it." Thorin finished fastening a soft leather pair of goggles to both their faces. "It is a new thing, but all our Smith's agree it is most useful."

"Adad, is this what Master Oin designed, when he spoke with Mama some time ago?" Thrain tugged at his large goggles.

"Aye, lad. But the design was carried out by Masters Dori and Ori." Thorin corrected recalling the agonising hours they had spent sketching the eye glasses. It had all stemmed from a spate of smiths who had arrived in the infirmary with injuries from metal debris flying into their faces while sharpening and creating a batch of weapons. "And with our aprons we are ready to go..."

Thorin took a small dagger which had turned blunt over the years and held it above the sharpening lathe.

"Now Arun step on that pedal, lad." He encouraged as he watched the stone turn, gathering speed. "My father taught me that if you are to be a good warrior, then the first thing you must learn is to care for your weapons. It is the least you can do."

They stood in his private workshop tucked away amidst the others in their smiths halls. He had decided it was time to give the boys a focus, and after some reluctance on her part, she had finally agreed to letting the boys receive their first lesson from their father. He had of course reminded her that he had given in to her request of not beating the boys for their recent escapade in the laundry rooms. But then he was happy to give in to anything she wished for after their own rather intense experience in his study. Thinking about it had been a source of distraction for him of late, and the memory even now made him semi-erect.

"Now carefully hold the blunt edge to the stone like so," he demonstrated grateful for his own thick apron. "Here Thrain, hold the dagger yourself."

His elder son took the blunt dagger and cautiously followed his instructions following which he had Arun repeat it while his brother controlled the stone.

"Now we must wash off any dust and then carefully oil the blade. Come let us go to the water pump." Thorin stilled the stone lathe carefully before turning to admonish his eager sons. "Not like that! Lads! Wrap the metal in this. They are now sharp, so should you run into someone you may cause them much harm."

They walked through with the wrapped blades. At the small gurgling water pump another dwarf and their son stood washing several items, only to suddenly turn and give way to Thorin and drop their own items, two pairs of horseshoes.

"Sire, forgive me."

Thorin was at first taken aback by the sound of a female voice, having expected a dwarrow. But quickly scrambled to help pick up the items.

"Thank you, your majesty." She curtsied and her son bowed. "My Princes."

"I did not know we had any dams who were smiths here?" Thorin looked at the dwarrowdam better.

She too removed her goggles and smiled.

"My son and I have just arrived from the Iron Hills, my lord. And it is I who must apologise, I was unaware we were beside the King's workshop." It was a clear lie. His workshop was well marked with a large crest. It was unmistakeable even for a blind person!

She looked up at Thorin with eager blue eyes. Her curly chestnut hair was tied back but several tendrils escaped to frame her face. Anyone would have seen how even this had been staged, but Thorin was not anyone: he did not take care to observe any female in great depth. It was a habit he had fallen into since his days in the Blue Mountains. He was quite capable of recognising a white, but did not pay much attention to females until he met her. And even now the dams in his court were not his concern. So this one had caught him off guard.

"I am Lana daughter of One's, this is my son, Eli." She curtsied again and her son bowed.

"Ines? Then you must be Lady Aida's neice?" Thorin smiled politely. "And your husband?"

"My Lord, he fought in the great battle for Erebor," her voice stuttered a little. "But he did not make it back alive."

"Forgive me." It was an equally emotional reply from the King as he remembered all those who had lost their lives - and how he had nearly lost all those close to him too. "I am sincerely sorry for your loss. We lost too many good men that day."

"Lord Gili. And he was indeed a wonderful man." She nodded.

"Well, you are most welcome here in Erebor, my lady." Thorin bowed his head.

"Thank you my Lord. My son wished to see Erebor for himself. But our ponies needed some new shoes..." She removed her thick apron and used it to polish the edges of the horseshoes in her hands. It was a casual thing to do, except it revealed the thin work tunic she wore underneath, which was so sheer it left nothing to the imagination.

Lana was a stunning specimen of a dam, with plump pair of breasts, and wide hips. Her tunic spilled open with her full chest and her nipples were clearly visible through the fabric. She would have been the sort of courtesan Thorin once enjoyed as a young prince, although he had not indulged much even then. There had even been the one occasion he had enjoyed such a dam with Dwalin. He could now only cringe thinking of it.

"She has pink boobies!" Thrain laughed. "I think I like Mama's brown boobies better."

"Hey brother that's not fair! You can't like brown boobies because I like brown boobies! You can like the pink ones!" Arun frowned, apparently upset that his brother had left him none of the brown boobies.

"Your manners lads!" Thorin chastised hastily before an argument broke out as Lana turned a bright shade of pink and quickly folded her arms across her chest. "Lets go. I apologise, Lady Lana. But you are most welcome to make yourself at home here in Erebor. I imagine we shall see you with Lady Aida soon..."

Thorin ushered the boys back around only to find Dwalin standing in the doorway behind, a saucy smirk slapped on his tattooed face!

"So ye like brown boobies eh laddies!" He guffawed as they took a few paces around the corner, receiving a murderous glare from Thorin. "I can think of a few others who quite like brown boobies too!"

"Dwalin please!"

"What's wrong Thorin. I was just merely saying... who wouldn't fancy some very rare, nice brown boob-"

"Alright Dwalin! Don't encourage them." Thorin snarled making the boys jump. "Now go and clear things away and put your aprons and eye glasses back."

Thrain and Arun hurried along to tidy away their workshop.

"Yer donnae need to thank me, Baheluh, but I came to rescue ye."

"Whatever from? That dam?"

"Aye. She was clearly throwin herself at ye. She knows to work the metal, but she's not been working in a while. Did ye see her hands? Smooth as a baby's bottom!" Dwalin huffed. "Or were ye too busy looking at her boo-"

"No! I was not looking at her at all in case you didn't notice."

"Well, for your sake, with these rumours of your apparent dissatisfaction swirling about, I would take extra care." Dwalin groused watching the boys. "Something troubles the Princess... I have been noticing. I think she misses her home - her family, her parents."

"But we ARE her family. She knows that -"

"Aye, and it is true for ye and me, but donnae ye miss yer father? Or yer mother?" Dwalin crossed his hands over his broad expanse of chest. "I know I do."

Thorin stood silently finally coming to accept what he had been worried about all these years. He knew how close she had been to her parents when he first met her. Back then he had feared he would lose her because she wished to return home.

"And she has expressed these feelings to you?" Thorin glanced at him, silently urging him for the truth but also fearful of what he would say.

"Ach no. I don't think she speaks her true feelings with anyone but ye." Dwalin admitted. "That is if ye find time ter talk anymore. Between the bairns and everything else, yer both very busy."

"How could they possibly think we are unhappy?" Thorin shook his head.

"Nori has been receiving word from his spies. Aida is considered as royally connected. And her husband once owned the largest iron and mithril mine there. Now it has been leased to several lords, who I imagine are behind all this. But the common dwarrow of the Iron Hills, nor the lords know what you both truly are. They will hear and spread the gossip they hear. As Mahals word itself!"

Thorin grunted his displeasure.

"At least the vast number of citizens here in Erebor like her. So ye have their support." Dwalin slid both daggers back into their scabbards. "Ye will have to ignore the rest of the rumours, focus on the Princess and let it all pass."

It was rare to find trustworthy words of wisdom, usually his advice on political matters came from the older of his Fundin cousins. But Dwalin had, quite quickly formed an attachment to his bride. He had fought it, projecting his gruff exterior to her as soon as she arrived, but it was clear very quickly, that she had won him over.

Thorin patted his close friend on the shoulder, a silent thanks that came with a nod of his head and with the twins walking ahead they were back on their way.

...

Dear All,

Thank you for following the sequel will be called 'Thorins Consort' (hopefully wont change the title in the next few weeks!)

I will look to set up a new story line on here and post the link. Or else find it via my profile page.

Hope you are all keeping safe and well xx


	3. Sharing a heart... and a bed...

Aida watched the boys play with clear disdain as she sat talking to Lana, and another dwarrowdam. This left Shobha to sit with Dis. Despite how long they had known each other, their relationship had not grown very much.

Thorins sister barely tolerated her and it was hard won respect. So Shobha, having accepted that it was not her fault had now stopped trying with her. It was a distant relationship. But Dis liked their boys; Quite possibly because they bore a striking resemblance to Thorin, even if unknown to them all, Arun also looked undeniably like his Valar-father, and so she would often ask to babysit.

At first, Shobha hardly trusted anyone to look after the twins when they were still infants. After all she had been through, they had been more precious to her than life. But Mara, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili and Tauriel would often take turns to watch over the babes while she slept. She had even received prolonged visits from the Elven-King himself, much to Thorins irritation. Bifur had taken it upon himself to build beautiful nursery furniture fit for the boys who were much larger than dwarven babies. And as they grew he had supplied an endless amount of toys. Dori had equally opted to do what he felt was in his strength, to arrange for beautiful clothes to be made and delivered to the princes, while Ori had drawn picture books and simple stories.

And slowly she had learned to trust those she regarded as near and dear to help. Of course, Mara had brought Lola along to visit one day. It was then that Gimlis young nanny had instantly taken to Shobha and the little ones. And so a close friendship was formed.

Lola was a young dam, clever, and very beautiful indeed, with deep mahogany hair, twinkling blue eyes and a pretty heart-shaped face. She had almost no facial hair unlike other dams and was also slighter in build. It was only later that she had confided in Shobha that she too was the child of a mixed race marriage, with her father being a dwarrow and her mother being a woman from Bree. Sadly her mother had died soon after her birth so her dwarven grandmother had helped to raise her. But she had found other dwarf kind to be less accepting of her.

Mara on the other hand was as an absolutely stunning dwarrowdam. She was not only considered highly desirable (lucky Gloin!), but also extremely popular. She was of a noble bloodline closely related to Thorins mother, and hence considered very powerful. Shobha loved and admired her, since she made absolutely no judgement on a person, only valuing people for how good and decent they were. It made her one of Shobhas most powerful allies and closest friends.

"Do you always let the princes run amuck like this?" Aida asked sarcastically. "It is unbecoming of royal children... Lana's young lad is most civilised."

Aida looked at Lana's son who sat next to his mother reading a book. Arun and Thrain had invited the boy to play, but he had merely scowled and whispered something back, shaking his head.

"Well, I believe children should be allowed to play. What else should they do? Go out and earn a living?" Shobha laughed casually at her own joke, receiving only harsh looks in return from the old dam and her new visitors. She did however earn a muffled laugh from Dis who sat beside her. "But I am sure your niece's son is an exceptional young dwarf."

"Oh my Eli is brilliant! He is an excellent student, well mannered and his training is coming along marvellously." Lana boasted. "He is so much like his father."

"Did your husband travel with you also Lady Lana?" Shobha asked, only to have Dis clutch at her hand too late.

"No, your highness, Lord Gili, fell in the great Battle of Erebor." Dis corrected quietly.

"Oh gosh! Forgive me, Lady Lana, I am so very sorry - I didn't know -"

C

"It is most insensitive of you, girl! War is not a trivial thing!" Aida chastised. "Our male folk fought to secure these lands - and our Thorin owes much to the Iron Hills!"

"I would never dream of such. It was truly a terrible terrible battle." Shobha agreed, but she was interrupted again.

"If not for my Dain and his men, Thorin would have no kingdom today -"

"Oh no! Even Dains armies were not enough to face Azog and Bolg, Lady Aida. If not for the men of Dale and King Thranduils armies, we would have been in trouble indeed. But none of this would be possible if we hadn't driven out Smaug – which was all down to Thorin and his company." She tried to correct. "It matters not - we lost too many good people that day -"

"Her majesty should know - she had the misfortune of being there." Dis spoke up proudly for the first time in front of Shobha. "How you found the courage to fight -"

"Nonesense. No women fought that day." Aida dismissed, explaining to Lana as if it were absolutely true. "They have used that story to make our people accept her, when she has neither royal, nor dwarven blood within her.".Loo

"But Cousin Dain himself recounts it well." Dis frowned at the old woman, before looking to Lana for support against such a ludicrous claim. "I mean, Fili will tell you how she brought down Smaug herself -"

"It surprises me that his majesty felt it acceptable to send a female to fight alongside him." Lana asked surprised. "He treated you as another male?"

"Hardly, Lady Lana. My brother is not some backward dwarf." Dis once again spoke up, sounding a little angry. "They believe in a females value."

"Well, your mother would never have approved, child." Aida dismissed her. "All this modern notions of working, and running a family or household. I mean really?!"

"I personally could not possibly imagine how I could focus my efforts into raising my son, or seeing to our household if I worked." Lana agreed taking a sip of her tea, as Aida turned to pour out another cup. "I would always make sure my Gili and Eli knew they were my priority. Surely you cannot keep a dwarrow satisfied if you are always gone or busy..."

Her comment was very loaded, although it seemed to go over Shobhas head. It angered Dis, who had always been more than just a wife and mother, often responsible for the running of the Blue Mountains and Thorins Halls.

It made Dis suspicious enough, on the other hand, for her to take a little more interest in their latest guest in Erebor. It was certainly an innocent enough comment and her sister-in-law smiled politely as she always did in her interactions with these noble-dams. But there was something in Lana's words that Dis felt also alluded to a dissatisfaction within her brothers marriage. She, herself had always been among the greatest protester, opposing Thorins choice of bride. But even she couldn't deny that her brother seemed very happy indeed, for once in his lifetime of moroseness. She was even certain their youngest child was not the result of planned procreation, but rather the inevitable result of her brothers insufferable attentions towards his wife of another race!

But one thing made her begrudgingly respect the woman; And that was the woman's deep love towards her own sons! Fili and Kili had both once sat her down and explained to her the reality of how Shobha had saved them all; Of Thorins gold-sickness, of the woman's willing sacrifice during their quest on several occasions. And knowing that she had come from a very far away land, to which the road back was closed, made her pity the lass for the brave way in which she bore it all. Dwarves were not easily trusting. But to have won over not only her brother, but also her sons and the Fundins, made the woman worth something more than the way many of these nobles treated her!

"Here... A fresh cup." Aida handed a cup and saucer to Meldin who brought it over to her diligently. "It matters not, my dear, I am here to guide you. And I will help you see the ways of our people."

It was too gracious coming from Aida. Dis gave her brother's wife a quick sidelong glance, but found the woman looked distracted.

Shobha took the cup and held it in her hand for a moment thinking. Their talk had taken her back to the battle against Azogs armies. She had been reminded of how easily things could have turned out the other way.

"Your highness...?" Dis gently touched her arm, seeing the look on her face, she immediately guessed where her sister-in-law's thoughts had gone.

"Lady Dis?" She blinked suddenly. "Forgive me...I -"

"I was just mentioning to Lady Lana that our school here can accommodate another youngling. Even for a short period." Dis offered. "Perhaps young Eli can provide exemplary behaviour for the dwarflings of Erebor?"

"Hmmm... Yes..." Shobha replied, still a little distracted, thinking of poor Lana's husband.

"In fact I have been suggesting that Lana find a suitable husband. She is still young. And most attractive. The Iron Hills have so few suitable dwarrow for a lady such as herself." Aida explained proudly, as Dis rolled her eyes. "Drink your tea Shobha, before it goes cold..."

"Oh... Yes..." Shobha replied absentmindedly, and looked down at her tea. Then as she lifted her cup to her lips, Thrain ran straight at her. He crashed into her knocking the cup and its contents over her dress. "Thrain! Baby! My goodness!"

She stood immediately, grateful for the layers of skirts protecting her from the hot liquid and immediately set the cup down to inspect the boys clothing to make sure he had not been scalded.

"You silly boy! You could have been burnt!" She knelt down in front of him looking into his remorseful face as she scolded him. "What were you thinking?"

"Mama I'm sorry!" He cried, tears falling from his strange brown-streaked blue eyes.

"This is what I mean by poor behaviour for Princes!" Aida scolded harshly. "You bring shame upon your great father! And your great grandfather!"

"It was an accident, Lady Aida." Shobha stood up, standing in front of her eldest son.

"Perhaps there is much to be said in a child's behaviour; Not of the child but of the mother that has raised them." Lana remarked snidely.

"Well then I think we should take our ill-mannered selves back home." Shobha beckoned to Arun, who immediately joined his brother and mother. "I think we have outstayed our welcome here..."

"Really, you must show more humility when it comes to advice from others with more experience in rearing dwarven children." Aida uttered dimissively. "Would you not agree Lady Dis?"

"In truth, Aunt Aida, I think Shobha has more children than any of us. And does a marvellous job of balancing being a mother with her duties as a healer, a dutiful wife and Thorins Queen Consort." Dis stood up, standing beside Shobha and taking Arun's hand. "I for one admire her for it. And I agree with my brother, that he could not have chosen a more suitable bride among any of the races."

Dis' response was clearly not something either of the dams had expected - let alone Shobha herself, who had always believed she had strongly disapproved!

"I will be joining you, your highness." Dis addressed Shobha, before turning back to look at Lana. "And I would advise that you address your Queen with as much propriety as you hold with such great regard!"

And with that surprising turn of events, Shobha found herself being led out of Aida's apartments by Dis herself!

"Come now, boys, let us join Lola and your sister in the nursery while your mother gets changed." Dis led them on towards the royal suite. Then she turned to Shobha as they entered the Parlour that led to each of the rooms. "Go change and take some time to yourself. I can see that took you back to the battle that day. I hear of the atrocities of war, but I am beginning to see how terrible they truly must have been..."

Shobha still lost in her own thoughts of that day, found Dis' blue eyes, that bore a striking resemblance to her brothers, and nodded. She recalled the masses of bodies bleeding, dying and dead strewn across the fields, covered in mud and for the most part unrecognisable. It was as horrible as it got. But it was something she had never spoken of or shared with anyone. Not even the brave company who fought valiantly that day. Not even her own husband!

"I have never said this before... But Fili and Kili told me what you did that day... And why you did it." Dis whispered, her voice choking at the thought of what could have been. She reached out to the woman for the first time, despite having met her over five years ago, and caught a hand in both of her own. "I thank you for keeping my sons safe."

Shobha, still shocked by her heartfelt words looked up from her hands to her face to find Dis' eyes filled with tears. She nodded as the dam quickly let her hand go and wiped away unspilt tears.

"She will have a different tale to tell Thorin you know..." Shobha warned Dis about Aida. "I don't get why he is so soft on her... When he surely knows..."

"Mahal! Could this truly be your first complaint about your husband?" Dis replied in a mock surprised tone.

"Its not a complaint - I was merely wondering out loud." Shobha laughed.

"Thorin always adored our mother, and grandfather the most. Aida is the last living thing that is close enough in blood to resemble our mother. But she is nothing like our mother!" Dis smiled gently as though fondly recalling her brother in his youth. "And yet I have no doubt that if he ever were placed in such a position, he would choose you over them. Now go, get yourself changed..."

And with that Dis followed the Princes into their grand nursery room.

It had taken Shobha some time to absent mindedly unhook herself out of her formal dress, and find something more comfortable that she wore on a regular basis. Her thoughts continued to flash back to what might have been if Thorin had died facing Azog, as the Valar had expected. It would have left her widowed in a strange land without a husband, with half dwarven children, being shunned by both dwarves and humans, given the state of how racist people were!

Just as she finished dressing, there was a knock on their bedroom door, and it slowly opened to reveal Dis, entering through the connecting door to the children's nursery.

"Dis...?" She was surprised to see her.

"Have you sent the dress to the laundry yet?" Dis asked quietly shutting the door behind.

"No - why?"

"The boys just revealed that Arun saw Aida pouring something into your tea." Dis hurried over to where Shobha, still surprised, had returned to pick up her dress in their dressing room. "Arun, was too worried to tell you, because he has been in trouble with you both recently, so instead Thrain decided he would take the blame for upsetting your tea cup."

They both rifled through the dress to where it had stained from the tea. And sure enough the stain did not appear like a standard tea-stain!

"They are clever boys. And very protective of you." Dis smiled admiringly again. "Now let's get this to Oin, and then maybe Nori. One or other will be quite able to identify what was in the tea."

Shobha nodded, pulling out a laundry bag to put the dress in.

"Perhaps we should not tell Thorin anything yet until we are certain of what is going on."

...

"This road to Dale, is not a great distance. But the value in keeping it free from snow and ice once winter sets in is great. Since trade is dependent on this. We regularly buy our food in through these routes, and Dale often requests medicines from Erebor." Thorin explained to his two young sons as they walked along the long cobbled road. Men and dwarves from both ends had been paid to carry out the clearing work which left the road almost completely free from snow, and two rather tempting mounds of snow either side throughout.

"Not to mention Dale's main income is as a trade town for us. They receive visitors from far and wide who wish to make purchases in our markets. And if that ceases then their people will lose the money they need to feed their families." Balin explained flanking Arun on one side. "It is an incentive for them too."

"But we pay for the road to be cleared? All the way?" Thrain inquired innocently. "Isn't it fair to share, like me and Arun?"

"Och! Ah never thoughta that!" Dwalin chuckled from beside Thrain. "See they have their mothers brains eh?"

"We are far wealthier, my son. The money we possess could allow us to pay for the roads to be cleared by twice the men every day of winter for the next thousand years and we would still have ample left over." Thorin winked at his son, as they continued on their way back to Erebor. Thrain and Arun each reached a hand up to hold onto Thorin as they walked on for a bit.

"Adad, why do you not like us to play out here?" Arun asked this time.

"You are both crown princes of Erebor, and you are my life. It is not safe out here - even with the guard. Anyone could harm you or abduct you." Thorin explained gently. "And your Mama and I would never forgive ourselves for it."

"What is ab-duct?" He asked again looking up with his blue-green eyes, and a little frown.

"Abduct means to catch you and take you away." Thorin explained again. "But that is why we all go together. And why I am always armed."

"And why we will train ye boys up to be ferocious warriors!" Dwalin chipped in. "So the two of ye can give any idiot that tries it a bloody good arse-hidng -"

"Aye Dwalin!" Thorin interrupted sighing at his closest friends use of colourful language around his very impressionable sons, who he knew fully admired their Uncle Dwalin without reservation!

"Arse-hiding!" Thrain jumped out, letting go of his father's hand and waggling his bottom to some unknown but clearly glorious rhythm in his own head before kicking out like he was fighting an unseen foe.

"Yeah! Let's give those bloody idiots an arse hiding!" Arun was immediately by his brothers side copying his kicking movements and throwing in a few punches for good measure too.

"I swear Dwalin, you corrupt those boys far too much!" Thorin grumbled attempting to regain order but it was too late. They continued to dance about chanting repeatedly 'arse-hiding! arse-hiding!" as they ran around each other. "Lads! Lads!"

"Ach Thorin! Let em have a little fun eh?" Dwalin grinned at them. "They aren't doing any harm.."

"Brother! They keep learning most colourful language and now I see precisely where the source is -"

"Och the Princess can swear like a Corsair when she wants! I've heard her with me own two ears - and some of the things she says makes ME blush!" Dwalin nodded slowly with the greatest admiration and pride he could bestow on a woman! "Besides the lads take after yer spiritedness - I recall very well the two of us getting into real trouble as lads..."

He fell a little silent as he remembered how much the fun had increased still when Frerin had joined in too, although he was so much younger. It was hard to imagine the same thought hadn't passed through Thorins head as well.

"Adad! Look! The cart is stuck! Can we see?" Arun pointed at the large cart the men had used to carry grit and their shovels to clear the road to Dale.

The younger of the princes let go of his father's hand to run across to where the large horse stood neighing with frustration as a bunch of men and dwarves surrounded it.

Two men held its reigns while several dwarves and men attempted to free the cart, where the wheels had frozen into the snow.

"Wait! Arun! It's too dangerous to get close!" Thorin called out worried in case the horse kicked out. It was too late as in addition to Arun slipping through the crowds, Thrain had also let go of Thorins hand and followed his brother. "Thrain!"

Dwalin and Thorin were instantly moving through the compliant group surrounding the scene as the King's guard hurried to clear a path ahead. And as they reached the boys Thrain had already been hoisted onto the shoulders of a man from Dale, and was patting the distressed animals neck gently, while Arun had gone to the back to look at the wheels which looked frozen solid after having sat a long while in the cold, as the road had been cleared.

"I will get Thrain, you take Arun away from the cart." It was not a loud command from Thorin, but he and Dwalin had now lived a lifetime as battle companions, having formed a strange bond, which meant that each could communicate with the other in an almost wordless manner!

Dwalin disappeared towards the rear of the cart, as Thorin reached the horse where the two men fought.

But to his surprise and to everyone's utter shock, they watched as the horse visibly calmed down in response to the elder of the two princes, who spoke gently while stroking its head. The huge shire horse soon leant its head towards the boy nickering softly, as though Thrain was its master.

"Stand aside for the King under the Mountain!" Several guards shouted as Thorin made his way to stand beside the man that carried his son on his shoulders.

"You Highness, Sir." The man bowed his head careful to keep Thrain balanced. "The Prince wished to try speaking with the old girl... I assure you I would have kept him safe m'lord."

"Very well. I thank you..."

"I'm Erik son of Arne, Sire."

"I thank you Erik, son of Arne." Thorin tilted his head graciously. "Now Thrain, get down this instant -"

But he was interrupted by an eruption of loud cheering and several cries.

"Guide the horse forward! We have freed the cart wheels!" A man shouted from behind.

"My Lord!" The guards were instant as the moved close ushering back Thorin and Erik, who still carried Thrain on his shoulders for safety.

"Forward, girl! Yah!" Another man called from in front as he led the horse out, pulling on her reins.

And with that the much calmer animal gently walked forward off the muddy snow where it was originally stuck and into the freshly cleared cobble road!

The group of men both dwarf and human cheered again, as they lifted the younger brother into the air on the shoulders of another!

"Three cheers for our Princes of Erebor!" The men of Dale shouted cheering and applauding. "Hail Prince Arundin! Hail Prince Thrainuil!"

Dwalin stood beside the man who carried Arun on his shoulders now, chuckling, and glanced briefly at Thorin who could only look on in surprise.

...

Shobha made her way out of the infirmary and down to the main entrance, wrapping a large blanket around her shoulders.

It was midwinter, and it felt bitterly cold that day. The winters in the northern region where Erebor was located were usually very cold indeed, and even after five years of living here, she still felt unaccustomed to these temperatures. Thankfully the summers were fairly warm, and dwarven technology was as sophisticated as they boasted, with the inside of the mountain being much warmer. She still had extra warm dresses made for the winter and much thicker blankets than even Thorin preferred. He would usually tease her about warming her up in bed - but his methods were far more successful than she expected, and after falling pregnant with their daughter a little sooner than she had planned after the twins, she had opted for more practical solutions to her cold problem!

The infirmary was surprisingly quiet, and Oin had been away that day, although he had been unusually secretive about it after suddenly taking the time off. It had left her with a strange uneasiness that felt irrational and yet was undeniably present. It make her worried about the trip to Dale Thorin had arranged for himself and their boys.

As she made her way to the entrance, she could only clearly make out the closest part of the long cobbled road that ran into Dale. And her view would not have improved even if she ventured out onto the stone bridge, which would have been unsuitable given she was not dressed well enough for it either!

Thorin, Dwalin, Balin and the boys should have returned by now, but it would not have been usual for the children to be easily distracted by one of the many toy or food stalls in the town market.

As she stood watching the road, willing them to return immediately, two cloaked figures appeared at the entrance. They appeared to be deep in hushed conversation, and had not noticed her where she stood beside two large guards.

Initially they stood at the entrance, conversing further, before two stable hands arrived with their ponies, standing on the stone bridge ready for their masters.

Closely watching each of the dwarves, it was clear who they were.

She pulled her blanket around her tighter and hurried over to where they stood.

"Fili?!" She called out as she reached them, causing both dwarrow to suddenly turn towards her.

The young prince was easily recognisable, after spending so long with him working on various projects throughout Erebor, his mannerisms and silhouette were are easily recognisable to her as her own husband's!

"My lady," he bowed quickly, looking somewhat uneasy. "You should not be out here in the cold."

"My Queen," the other dwarf bowed and as he stood he removed his hood out of respect. His blue eyes scanning her form worried. "I thought you were busy in the infirmary..."

It was Imli!

"It's not busy - and I am worried about our King, who has taken the young princes to Dale..." She glanced at the road again. "What are you both doing? I didn't know you were travelling somewhere.."

The two dwarrow glanced at each other as though desperately looking to one another to confer what they should reveal. Given the circumstances with Thorin and the two boys missing, along with Dwalin and Balin, now that she became fully aware of the whole group, their secrecy agitated her even more.

"You are both hiding something critical to me! I can see it from your faces!" She complained. "So come on... Out with it!"

They hesitated still, each one mumbling.

"I think I know you both well enough now to know you are hiding something important!" She frowned getting frustrated by the minute as she now imagined. "Tell me I'm wrong! That you're both going to visit some... Brothel... Of some sort! And I will accept it - but otherwise I... I..."

She looked from one to another angrily.

"I... Demand you as your Queen!" She spoke a little louder. "Right now!"

"Very well, my lady!" Fili broke first seeing the distress on her face. "We are riding out to the colony in Ered Mithrin."

He hesitated looking at Imli then fearing he had already revealed too much.

"What? Why are you going suddenly?" Initially having appeared distracted, glancing at the road, she suddenly refocused on them.

"My Queen... there has...been an orc raid on the colony -" Imli began hesitantly. He had no intention of telling her, this had been a decision taken with Thorin, Fili and Oin. They all knew she would insist on visiting them, but their baby was still young, and often needed feeding.

So Thorin had concluded the full truth would not be revealed to her. What his nephew and the young lord were unaware of was that he had failed to disclose anything about the matter, having become utterly distracted by her as he had found himself of late. Their marital conjugation, after a period of 'drought' after the birth of their daughter had suddenly resumed in recent times and spectacularly so. And with the intensity of things as they were currently, he found himself aroused as soon as he saw her when he returned to their apartments each evening. He would only just about manage to tuck their sons in to bed before he found himself unable to control his own urges. It meant all other matters were entirely forgotten for quite some hours, by which time she was exhausted and sound asleep, that waking her to discuss matters of the Kingdom did not feel correct.

"What?! When was this?" She was entirely taken aback by the news and her focus was now keenly on the two of them.

"I am sorry, my lady. I thought you had been made aware," Imli was genuine in his surprise at this. "It was just yesterday at dusk -"

"But there are dams and children -"

"And they are all safe, my lady," Fili assured. "One dwarf was killed and several hurt, but they are being tended to now."

"So that's where Oin went?" She sounded disappointed. "I always trusted him."

"He never wanted to, my lady - Thorin said he would tell you last night..." Fili spotted the creeping blush on her cheeks as he mentioned last night, and the slow realisation of why she had not been informed finally dawned on him. "I am sorry my lady. We do not think it is safe for you to travel there at present. And it is the one thing all of us agreed on. But..."

"But you do not always listen to what is best for you." Imli sighed in frustration. "It leaves us in a terrible position. But you have a target on you right now. And going to Ered Mithrin is the last thing you should be thinking of. If not for the sake of those who love you or that of your own, then I beseech you to think of your children."

He would lay at her feet and beg her if he believed it would make her see the truth.

She stood there surprised observing Imli, as if seeing him for the first time. Thorin had often seemed jealous when it came to any contact she had with Imli, or Fili for that matter. He seemed sure whatever Fili felt, that he would not behave in a way that would hurt his uncle. However Thorin was less certain of Imli's loyalty, always suspicious of any help or support he had for her. Seeing him now, she realised what Thorin saw too. Perhaps she always suspected subconsciously, which would explain why she didn't reveal to Thorin that Imli was her hooded guardian.

"Okay." She took deep breath. "What are we doing in case they get attacked again?"

"Thorin sent soldiers at dawn, and we received a raven to say they have arrived safely, along with some stone masons and Lord Imli's smiths. They plan to build a strong gate and portcullis, which will withstand any small stray orc attack." Fili listed out attempting to alleviate her worries as best as he could. "But none of us believe this was a mere random attack. Orcs can be bought. And raiding a mining settlement would benefit them well with further plunder. It would be madness to allow you there."

"But we will go. And will remain until all the injured are tended to, the defences are built suitably and we are satisfied all is well before returning." Imli confirmed. "Please, entrust us... On your behalf."

"Okay." She nodded slowly, before looking from Fili to Imli. "Please be careful."

...

Thorin walked along flanked by Dwalin and Balin while the twins skipped in front of them.

"So what exactly did Arun do?" Thorin asked again unsure of what he had heard the first time.

"Och Baheluh, the little lad looked at all the wheels and then found the two back ones were frozen solid to the ground..." Dwalin carried on hooting with laughter. "So he pulled his little dinkle out and pissed on the two wheels!"

Thorin gave Dwalin a sidelong glance filled with disbelief, before the corner of his lips began to twitch into the hints of an amused smile.

"Och! Ye should ave seen it!" Dwalin carried on laughing! "The lads got an excellent aim! And Mahal he's got a decent sized trouser-snake too -"

"Dwalin." Thorin groaned.

"Ach stop being such a prude! Yer hung well too..." Dwalin laughed again. "He won't be ashamed to drop his britches, eh lad?!"

"And the snow melted...?" Thorin was unsure himself, having never heard of such a technique.

"Like butter!" Dwalin grinned proudly. "They made a fine team eh? Remind ye of anyone...?"

Thorin smiled at him thinking of all the many times they had fought together. There was no one he would trust with his life more, and he could neither think of a more honourable death than to die defending Dwalin.

The walk back to Erebor, although uphill was fuelled by their lively chatter and laughter.

But Thorin soon fell silent as the stone bridge to the great gates came into view. Standing there talking to Fili and another dwarf was the unmistakeable figure of his bride. She was not dressed suitably for the outdoors, using only a large thick blanket shawl over her winter dress.

She hadn't spotted them yet, but appeared to be deeply engaged in what the other two dwarves had to say to her.

And then his heart sank as he realised that he hadn't informed her of the attack on the Ered Mithrin dwarves. He feared that she might insist on travelling with them now, but to his surprise she gave his nephew and the other dwarrow, he now recognised as Imli, a little kiss on the cheek each before they bowed to her and mounted their ponies. And then in a flash they were off on the northern road.

He could feel his irritation growing, partially due to his own jealousy, but also because of how she had neither dressed for the cold, nor taken a guard with her on venturing outside the mountain as he had always insisted on.

But as he quickened his pace towards her, she turned to spot the group returning and wrapping up her blanket tighter she watched them.

"We are late returning." Balin pointed out. "Come on little laddies, your mother must have been worried..."

"Och no brother. The Princess wouldn't be upset about that..." Dwalin mused, glancing at his King now. "But I would wager that HE's in trouble..."

Thorin muttered something under his breath as he strode on towards her watching the boys run ahead eagerly towards their mother.

"Mama! We helped the horse and cart when it was trapped!" Thrain broke into a run, with his brother not far behind.

"Aye Mama!" Arun cried hurrying to catch up, and nearly slipping again. "Wait for me Thrain!"

"Hi my beautiful boys!" Shobha opened her arms as the two boys ran at her, almost knocking her over with their enthusiasm as they both grabbed her in a tight hug together. "I am glad to see you! But it sounds like you have had fun!"

"Och shucks... Ah donnae often get called boo'iful Princess, but I thank ye all the same fer yer honesty!" Dwalin winked, walking over to join them as her laughed at his cheek. "Our Princes have quite a few loyal followers amongst the men of Dale as well now!"

"You're out in the cold, my lady." Thorin complained quietly as he leant over their sons to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"You were all late, and I got worried..." She kissed him back half relieved they were back safely, but also somewhat annoyed with her husband all the same.

"Ew! Yuck Adad!" Arun laughed.

"Aye Adad! Keep it in yer pants!" Thrain mimicked Dwalin.

"What?!" Shobha shocked at his words, looked from her eldest son to Dwalin knowing fully well where he had learnt that one from.

"Och Mahal! Come on lads, let's get in and washed up in time for supper!" Dwalin groused ushering the boys along. "That's it.. before ye get yer Uncle Dwalin into any more trouble."

"What happened?" She stood to find the waiting hand of her husband, along with his heavy fur coat which landed on her shoulders.

Dwalin quickly ushered the children along with Balin inside the mountain while Thorin took her hands in his.

"You are frozen, Shobha. What in Mahals name made you come out like this?" He pulled his large coat tighter around her, rubbing his hands along her arms. "Let us get you by the fire..."

He had been quick, realising that she had found out about the orc attack herself. Getting her into his study was perhaps the best he could manage. The bedroom, although private, would only flare up his desires for her, and the parlour was no different recently. But after their last 'discussion' in here, where they had not even been capable to undressing first, the study was proving to be an equally difficult place to concentrate.

Cursing his pants for their restrictions, he tended to the fire again, as a means to distracting himself from looking at his wife where she sat huddled up. He would want to hold her, if he saw her there looking so vulnerable, but the act of holding her was a slippery slope into sheer bliss for him. He would resort to this if she became genuinely angry at him.

"Do you really think this was a targeted attack on Ered Mithrin?" She frowned still holding the blanket and his coat wrapped around her. "Who was hurt? Tell me the truth?"

"Why didn't Fili or Imli tell you?" He snapped irritated, turning to look at her, knowing that both these dwarves had insisted they tell her the truth from the start.

"I trust you more. Because I would like to think you truly love me..." She looked up from her little huddle to find his icy eyes assessing her. Being wrapped in his coat like this reminded her of the very first time they met. It was hard to imagine it was six years ago, when they had both lost their way, and when she had fallen asleep to find he had moved her into his bedroll to keep her warm. That was the first time she had been wrapped up in his smell of tobacco, and vetiver. His big fur lined coat reminded her exactly of that. "So tell me why I did not hear of this until now..."

"I tried to tell you woman. But you distracted me -"

"Oh I distracted YOU? That's rich when you jump me as soon as you are through the door of our bedroom like a horny adolescent!" She scoffed laughing at his ridiculous notion.

"Do not play coy with me... I hear no protests from you woman!" He snarled walking towards her, watching her. Despite being angry about it, he found himself becoming aroused just watching her. "The truth is that when I am between your legs, all thought leaves your pretty head just as much as it does mine - admit it!"

She fell silent, realising he indeed had her on that point. He knew her inside out!

"So exactly what happened?"

"They had an orc attack at dusk. Fortunately they get a fair amount of snow too, so the mines were shut, and none had ventured out. Even trading had halted briefly. It was only one of the dwarves on night watch that sadly lost his life. But they have lived in the wild for years and are always alert so they were able to raise the signal on time." Thorin paced in front of his study glancing over at her from time to time as she listened avidly. "So the dams and children were moved to safety. And in any case the orcs didn't get far into the settlement before being driven out. Had they attacked after dark and all were in their beds there is no telling how it may have ended."

She fell silent, her thoughts heavy with various possibilities.

"Fili said they were targeted because of me?" She stood up and moved towards the fire, staring at the flames. "How could anyone feel threatened by those poor souls... Or me for that matter...?"

"My lady, have you seen the settlement of late?" Thorin quietly asked, moving closer to her.

"Of course not... I haven't been able to travel for a while - since I was pregnant..."

"Aye - I know..." He spoke more softly this time unable to help himself as he brushed a stray lock behind her shoulder. "But I assure you the settlement has been fortified and built up. The homes are more comfortable, it is cleaner, they have ample food, good clothes and the families are thriving. All because you granted them some place in society. They trade and make plenty of money..."

"Fili said they trade under my name? If they didnt do that would they have been safe...?" The guilt in her voice was palpable.

"No, my love..." He moved closer again until he could wrap his arms around her. "They out trade some of the old Lords of various industries in the Iron Hills... It's the politics of our world. They are not able to work hard, so will try to bring down those who do."

She remained silent feeling his presence so close.

"I received a raven this morning from the guards. They wanted the largest possible Queen's Standard brought with the soldiers we sent. And I hear from the captain of the guard that it was the first thing they did after clearing up - to raise your flag. They will stand strong and stubborn in their support for you. So don't feel as though you led them to harm..." He pulled her close now kissing her neck from behind. "Besides YOU have been hiding something about our sons, my wife..."

"..What?..." Her heart instantly sped up as she froze in his firm arms.

"Thrain has a natural gift with horses..." He practically whispered in her ear with his deep voice, that it made her shiver.

"Yes... he.. is strangely good with all animals.."She shut her eyes desperate to control herself. "You must have noticed... how the Ravens all quieten whenever we have taken him up to the rookery. Those birds watch him, as if waiting for his instructions?"

He was quite clearly aroused by her, and could clearly see the effects of his actions on her. But he wanted her begging him first.

"Hmmm... And Arun? He has lighting quick thinking..." Thorin slowly removed the coat, followed by the blanket that covered her and moved his hand around her waist, setting his hand over her lower abdomen, feeling her breath falling fast. "He urinated on the frozen wheels and melted the ice... Rather effectively... I have truthfully never seen manipulation of water in this manner by any…"

The urge to tell him about Ulmo and Arun was now greater than ever. She knew the risks of keeping it a secret grew by the day. But something held her back for now.

She stiffened again, letting out a shaky breath and clutching at his hand that always felt on the cusp of wondering lower down.

"Hmmm.. ?" He hummed into her neck, delighted at how he felt he was certain she would be soon be begging him to take her.

"I..." She let her head fall back onto his shoulder, taking a few deep breaths and fearing the only thing holding her up was now him. "I... We... Can't.. "

Without warning, she pushed herself away from him, at first grasping the mantle above the fireplace for support and then standing up fully, panting.

"What...?" He watched her knowing she was very much aroused.

The erection tenting his trousers was now quite clear even from where she stood, and the disappointment in his voice was all too evident.

"I can't.." she moved away from him. All she wanted was to give in to him, but just as he knew her body perfectly, so she knew him all too well. And he was trying to prove a point. The outcome would be all too enjoyable none the less, but she wouldn't give in this time.

"Why... my love?" He moved towards her again curious and still not quite ready to concede himself. "You cannot be bleeding... I had you just last night... And it is too early for that..."

She backed away slowly.

"I can't... Because I have to supervise the children for dinner." She laughed clutching on to her chest, cursing the damn corsets that they wore for having such little room for expansion, and watching his rising ire as she reached the door. But she didn't stop, quickly letting herself out, even if all she could think of was letting him touch her.

For if she burned, he would burn with her...

...

_Thorin led her along a corridor, in silence. It was hard to make out his face in the dim light, but there was an irritation about his demeanour._

_He grasped her hand tight, and was almost pulling her along now._

_"You should have told me sooner." He muttered. "But now I think of it, I can see how obvious it was."_

_"What is going on...?" She blinked as he finally led her into a large room that was sparsely furnished. It was dimly lit with a fire place, a chest and a large bed in the middle. "Where are we...?"_

_"We are where we should have been all along..." He grunted, moving her in and shutting the door. "I know your little secret… about Arun, my lady..."_

_She froze. Those words were not what she wanted to hear, her heart beat sped up._

_"See... The thing is my Queen, any sort of affair with another while married to the King under the Mountain is considered treason." He was strangely gentle but also impatient. He quickly grasped her, turning her around so he could unlace her out of her dress before kissing her hungrily. It left her out of breath and giddy. But he gave her little time to recover tossing her onto the giant bed after unclothing her fully. "There is no need to deny what you are truly feeling any longer... I know there is another that occupies at least a part of your heart."_

_She sat up, heart pounding, feeling extremely vulnerable all naked and alone on that extraordinarily enormous bed!_

_"Oh amralime, you are in denial..." He was quick to shed his clothes also quite unceremoniously before climbing on himself. He traced a hand up her leg, inching higher up her inner thigh as she shut her eyes in delicious anticipation of his touch. But when she moaned lightly, because he touched all but where she wanted, he hushed her gently. "Shhh... My love... I could not blame you even if I wanted, for who could say no to the Valar?"_

_She gasped in shock, but he simply leant down and kissed her again._

_"So we have decided upon a solution..." He lazily ran a large calloused hand up her stomach and around a breast. "A solution I think you will find most... satisfying..."_

_Then out of the darkness the familiar towering figure she readily recognised as Ulmo appeared. He too was naked, his strange shark-like skin glistened in the dim light cast by the fire place._

_"What are you doing...?" She glanced up at the newcomer, attempting to sit up and cover herself with a fur. But Thorin stopped her._

_"You need not be ashamed here.." Her husband gently turned her face to look directly at his, azure eyes observing her, strangely, without judgement. "Neither of us wish to give you up... We both realise what torments you is that you are torn to choose..."_

_He gently stroked her body in long languid movements, his hands beginning on her abdomen before skimming past her hip and down her thigh, only to return back up, teasing her as it drew closer to where she needed him. It made her hold her breath, as she silently craved his touch to set her free._

_"And a King could never deny the wishes of one of our Great Guardians; a giver of life..." Thorin continued to tease her drawing circles on her inner thigh as he edged ever higher. "But I claimed you first... so you will always belong to me…"_

_"Please..." She closed her eyes begging._

_But to her surprise she found a second pair of smoother hands on her. Her eyes snapped open, as she panicked. It was very much unexpected but not altogether unpleasant._

_"Yes little one..." Ulmo lay beside her now, watching intently with his strange ocean-coloured eyes. His face was filled with a new eager attentiveness that was wholly unexpected of a 'God' whom she imagined had lived countless years!_

_Observing his face, she had never really noticed his chiseled features before. Not like this. Despite giving the overt appearance of an older man, he actually looked much younger close up. His skin was smoother, his physique clearly very muscular and his eyes, bright. His touch was less demanding than that of her husband's, she still remembered from when he briefly eased her pain during her first labour with the twins._

_She shut her eyes again, imagining this to be a dream, but she could now feel both pairs of hands along her legs, body, and kisses on her neck, breasts and skin. Her breath fell faster, as she finally let go of her self-consciousness, overcome by the sheer pleasure of their contrasting touches._

_"And so, we have decided that we will be happy to share you..."_

She jolted awake, breathing fast, still tangled in Thorins arms, and feeling quite turned on!

"Hush, my love... You are safe..." He whispered brushing her long ebony hair aside.

She leant against his chest with sheer relief, running her hands through the dark hair that formed a V- shape on his torso.

"Mmmm... Amralime, your gentle touches are like the flint that sets a fire ranging in my loins..." He kissed her sleepily, running his hand down her body before stopping at her hips.

She had felt something for Ulmo, she knew that much, but she hadn't expected it to go this far. This dream had been like a strange revelation of her deepest, darkest thoughts. It had been unexpectedly pleasant, but she couldn't get beyond how it felt like cheating. And one thing was certain - she loved Thorin. For everything they had been through, and even for all his flaws, she still loved him.

Turning so that her back lay against his chest, she placed her hand on top of his, and slowly drew it down to where she needed him this instant.

He immediately groaned as he understood what she wanted him to do. It was a little unexpected since he was sure he had worn her out earlier that night, but he was more than happy to tend to her request.

"My beauty... Mmmmm… So wanton..." He whispered in her ear enjoying the fruit of her arousal. "Already..."

"I need you... again..." She replied opening herself up to his hands as they explored her body all too eagerly. It was true. She needed for forget what she had dreamt, at least for now. At least until she could make sense of this all in her strangely muddled head.

...

Dear All,

Launch of the sequel – here we go… These are definitely uncharted waters now. Updates will be a little slow but hopefully longer chapters. Please please do post me your comments to let me know what you're thinking.

Thank you ColdOnePaul for your reviews – I am most grateful. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.


End file.
